Christy's Sketchbook
by sbarra
Summary: Another attempt to resolve the cliffhangers of 'A Road Home' Christy/Neil *Complete - Thanks for reading and reviewing*
1. Chapter 1

"_**CHRISTY'S SKETCHBOOK"****  
**  
Disclaimer: "The story of Christy is owned the Marshall-LeSourd Family. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for Catherine Marshall's story. This story uses themes from the book and the CBS series."_

**Chapter 1**

Christy stood on the steps of the schoolhouse. Tears pooled in her eyes. She looked at the elegant diamond ring in her hand. She looked at David. He had been so good to her. She gulped. David stiffened as she turned away from him.

She forced herself to look up at Neil. Why had he followed her back to the Mission? Their eyes met. She saw such sadness there. His eyes seemed to be searching hers. Could he see what was in her heart? Christy looked away in shame. Had it really only been an hour ago that she had raced to Neil's cabin? She had felt free then, now she felt trapped.

Her talk, that day, with Fairlight had made her look deep within herself. She had realised that Neil was her best friend, who she could share her deepest thoughts with. He frustrated her, when he challenged her judgements or ways of trying to make a difference in the lives of these mountain people. Sometimes he made her blood boil, but she cared for him so much. She had raced up to his cabin, bursting with joy.

What she had seen shocked her. Neil had stood in an embrace with Margaret. Christy shook her head as if to clear the image from her mind.

Christy knew Margaret and Neil were still married; she had told Margaret that her husband was worth fighting for. What had Christy expected? It didn't matter that Margaret had faked her death. They were still husband and wife.

Neil dismounted his horse and stepped towards her. Christy turned back towards David. Her eyes filled with tears. What should she do?

She was so angry at herself for telling Margaret to return, but it was only right for Neil's wife to be with him. All of Margaret's deceptions had hurt Neil and Miss Alice so much. Margaret's sudden disappearance months before, after they had found out about the tuberculosis ravaging her body had caused them such pain.

Christy remembered the recent letter Margaret had sent to her husband. Christy remembered Neil's drunken and belligerent outburst at the gathering Nathan Stone had held. She remembered seeing Miss Alice, a spiritual mentor to so many in the Cove, wrestling with the demons of her past. They both needed to heal so badly.

Margaret was back and she was Neil's wife. It didn't matter that she had worked in places of ill repute. Christy knew that all people sinned against God. Why had she gone to Neil's cabin? She hadn't been thinking clearly at all. She wanted Neil to be at peace. She wanted Miss Alice to forgive Margaret.

Christy was confused. She looked up at Neil and again felt ashamed as she wished she could ride away from the Cove with him on the back of his horse. Her eyes roved over his creased face, his strong jaw, his curly hair, and his worried eyes. No one had known about Margaret being alive when Christy had first begun to have these feelings for Neil, but now that she had returned, Christy wished the desires of her heart would change.

How long had she stood there? Was it a moment or an eternity? Christy turned away from both men. She needed to breathe, to pray. Christy began to weep.

A hand gripped her wrist. She turned slowly, expecting to see David or Neil. She looked down into two very frightened, blue eyes. Mountie O'Teale gazed up at her.

"Are ya feeling poorly, Teacher? Mountie asked.

Christy wiped at her eyes with her other sleeve, trying not to drop David's ring, in her haste to appear fine. How selfish she had been! All of the children were still standing behind her, waiting for the next class to begin. Christy attempted to smile at them. Sam Houston and John began to walk towards her. She had to get them all back inside.

Mountie wasn't sure why her teacher was not answering her question. She pulled on Christy's arm and walked towards Doctor MacNeill. He always seemed to cheer her up. She looked up at the tall, strong man.

"Doc… can't you do nothin to help Miz Christy?" Mountie asked him.

Neil stepped forward. He was unsure what to say. Why had Christy come to his cabin earlier? Why had she left so suddenly? She seemed so upset.

David tensed. He stepped towards her. When was she going to respond to his proposal? Why did she look so heartbroken?

Christy breathed a silent prayer for strength. She knelt down and looked lovingly at Mountie.

"I'll be alright, Mountie. Thank you for your concern." Christy said, trying to keep her voice steady. Mountie wrapped her arms around Christy's neck. She patted Mountie on the back. The little girl was a ray of hope. Christy had worked with her for hour after hour, before Mountie had been willing to talk to anyone. Christy released the girl and stood up.

"Ruby Mae? Rob Allen? Could you please take the children back into the classroom and read to them from the new book my father sent us last week?" Christy asked, as she looked up at the furrowed brows of the children.

"Yes'm" Ruby Mae replied. Rob Allen nodded. The children returned to the classroom.

She turned away and looked up at Neil. "Could you please wait for me on the Mission porch?" Christy requested.

Neil nodded. He grabbed his horse's reins and walked slowly over to tie him up. He walked over to the Mission House to wait for her, as she approached David.

"David…Would you take a walk with me over to the pond?" she asked.

"Of course, I will, Christy," he said. Relief flooded David's face.

"She must have had an argument with MacNeill about something or other. I asked her at the wrong time. I can't wait for her to be mine," David mused to himself.

David reached out and put an arm around her shoulders. They walked for a few minutes in silence. Christy tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach. She glanced over at the Mission House porch. Neil sat, gazing up at the mountains. Christy looked back at the breathtaking view. She marvelled at the red, green and amber leaves shining in the sunlight. From when Christy had first seen The Great Smokies, they had quieted her mind and soothed her spirit. God's creation was magnificent. Christy turned back to David. She still clutched his ring in her hand. She held it out to him, willing him to take it. He looked crestfallen.

"I'm so sorry, David. I must decline your proposal. I told you the last time that you asked me that I was not ready for this. I'm here to teach, not to find a husband. There's so much I have to learn. I didn't realise that you were paying off this beautiful ring... I know that there is someone out there who will deserve it – who will love you with her whole heart. Please don't stop being my friend. You mean so much to me, but I am not in love with you. David, I never meant to hurt you," Christy told him, running out of breath.

David grabbed the ring from her hand. He held it in his clenched fist. There was such vehement pain in his eyes.

"You have hurt me, Christy! I don't understand! There isn't another man here for you. I can give you so much. Won't you reconsider?" David pleaded.

Christy took another step away from his outstretched arms. She shook her head.

"No, David. I know that you will leave here when your seminary offers you a new position. I want to serve God in these mountains; I want to make a difference here. I don't want fine things and big cities, I've left all of that behind in Asheville," said Christy. She hoped he would calm down.

"I need to be alone," David said coldly. He walked quickly over to his bunkhouse.

Christy forced herself to take deep breaths of the crisp mountain air. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands, and turned to walk back up to the Mission House. Neil was leaning forward, with his face in his hands. As she walked up the steps, Neil quickly stood up. Their eyes met. A tear fell down Christy's cheek. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and stepped forward to wipe it away. She almost tripped as she stumbled backwards.

"Please… don't shut me out!" Neil told her, offering her a handkerchief, from his pocket. Christy reached for it carefully, took it and wiped her face.

She sat down on one end of the porch seat and he sat on the other end. She breathed in the familiar smells of lye soap and tobacco. She sighed. Christy knew what she must do.

"Neil…Please listen to me," Christy said quietly. She glanced over at him. His compassionate gaze helped her to calm down. "I'm very sorry for all of this. You must have other things that you need to do. Sometimes I'm so selfish. But I needed to talk to someone… I wanted to talk to you… I feel so sorrowful… I'm not in love with David. I admire him so much. I fear that he will leave the Mission suddenly now that I have refused him again," Christy began to sob.

Neil felt powerless. He ached to touch her, to rock her in his arms and soothe her. He knew that she would see that as an impropriety. He knew that she would leave him there alone, if he moved towards her. He wanted to stay by her for as long as he could.

"Christy… Why did you come up to my cabin? I don't understand why you came all the way up there, only to run away," Neil said.

"It doesn't matter, Neil," Christy spoke softly. She didn't want to lie to him.

"It matters to me, Christy. It pains me to see you so distraught, lass. Answer my questions," Neil pleaded with her.

Christy took a depth breath as she gazed at his creased brow and puzzled eyes.

"Neil, I spoke with Fairlight today… We were talking about… friendships. I wanted to see you, to tell you how much I… cared about our friendship. I saw you… with Margaret. I had spoken to her at El Pano. I so wanted her to find peace; to reconcile with Miss Alice; to ask for your forgiveness for all that she has done. When I saw the two of you, I realised I was interrupting your reunion. I came back… and now I must go," Christy stood up quickly.

"Christy, please, just stay with me a moment longer," Neil pleaded with her. He wished that he was free to tell her how he really felt about her.

"I can't stay a moment longer. I must go back to the children," Christy avoided looking at his eyes, as she quickly strode towards the schoolhouse.

She turned back once to see Neil mounting his horse and galloping away. Christy walked up the schoolhouse steps. The children all sat leaning forward. Ruby Mae and Rob stood near the front of the room.

"The handsome prince rode in on his fast and mighty steed. He slew the fire-breathing dragon. He rescued his lovely lass. She kissed him so sweetly. They rode off into the sunset. They all lived happily ever after," Ruby Mae closed the book that William Huddleston had sent to the children.

"If only my life was like a fairytale!" Christy thought to herself.

The children spoke quietly amongst themselves. Creed Allen and several of the boys liked the part where the dragon was killed. The girls giggled about the sweet kisses.

"Well, children, I must beg your pardon. I'm sorry I was gone so long," Christy walked down the aisle. "Thank you, Ruby Mae and Rob. You may take your seats."

"Are you goin ta marry the Preacher, Miz Christy?" Zady Spencer asked. "Me and Lizette thought we saw tears. Were they tears a'joy?"

Christy looked around the room at all of the precious children in front of her; Little Burl, Clara, Zach, Bessie, Lulu, Smith, Isaak, Toot. They were all so dear to her.

"Children, I want to thank you all for being so patient. I love each of you very much. Reverend Grantland and I will not be getting married. I am sure you will agree that he is a very special person, but my place is here with all of you. I have other news. I know how much you all treasure Doctor MacNeill. Well, I spoke with his wife, today, and she wants to return here to live with him. I'm sure that Miss Alice and Doctor MacNeill would appreciate anything you could do to help her to settle back in to life her in Cutter Gap. When I spoke to the doctor just now I thought about how important forgiveness truly is. Now, children, I believe it is time for all of you to make your way home," Christy said, dismissing the class.

Several children approached her desk. They were anxious about her. She reassured each of them. When the room was empty, she tidied up the classroom and quickly made her way back to the Mission House. She could hear Miss Alice and Ruby Mae in the kitchen, but she couldn't face them. She ran up the stairs and collapsed on her bed. Christy reached under her pillow and pulled out her sketchbook. She looked at all of the images she had drawn since she had left home. She traced the outlines of the faces of her mother, father and brother. How she missed them! She turned a page and saw her drawing of Miss Alice. What a determined woman she was! She kept flicking until she saw the images of David that she had drawn. She hoped that he would forgive her! She turned the pages and looked at all of the images of the families she had drawn, The Spencers, The Allens, The Coburns, The O'Teales, and The McHones.

Lastly she found the sketches she had drawn of Neil. One showed him fishing. Another showed him smoking his pipe as he told a group of children a story. The skin was crinkled around his eyes. Many of the sketches showed him helping the sick. Christy began to sob. She pulled Neil's handkerchief out of her sleeve and began to use it. She remembered him telling her once that, years earlier, Aunt Hattie had embroidered him a set of handkerchiefs. He had taken them to Scotland, where he had completed his education and trained to be a doctor. The word, "Neil" had been intricately stitched into the fabric. A delicate mountain laurel design bordered the handkerchief. Christy held it up to her nose. The smell was so comforting. She fell asleep with it pressed to her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Neil dismounted his horse and walked down to the river. He squatted next to the swirling water. He scooped cool water into his hands and quenched his thirst. He washed his face.

"Mac?" Margaret called.

"I'm down here," Neil responded. He willed himself not to scream at her to get out of his life. Christy had been so adamant that he needed to forgive Margaret. Was it her faith in God that allowed her to think of the happiness of others, when she had seemed to feel so much pain? She had been so distraught at hurting Grantland. But she seemed to be focussing on the hope of peace for him, for Alice and for Margaret. He could at least hear some more of what his wife had come back to say.

"Oh, Mac!" Margaret exclaimed when she saw his bloodshot eyes and shaking hands. "You really do care for her, don't you? I don't think she understands. It was she who told me to come back. She said that you were 'worth fighting for.' Is she going to marry the preacher?" Margaret asked.

Neil shook his head, "She was so upset. I followed her back to the Mission. We talked briefly after she declined David's proposal."

"Why did she refuse his hand?" Margaret asked quietly.

"I think she believes that God has brought her here to teach the children, not to get a husband," Neil replied, surprised at how good it felt to talk to Margaret, now that he had considered forgiving her.

"Mac, I want to stay with you," Margaret told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have no where else to go. You know that even Mother has disowned me. I can't return to Atlanta because I… have many debts. I don't want to be alone..."

"Margaret, you didn't mention love. I told you when you returned the first time, that we had no business getting married. Our decision was impulsive… and disrespectful to Alice. I will honour my vows to care for you, but I cannot pretend that all of the deceit and pain didn't happen. Let's go and set up a bed for you in the laboratory," Neil sighed, grabbed his horse's reins and began to walk him up to the barn.

Margaret followed him. She smiled to herself. Neil hadn't even raised his voice. She felt hopeful about the future. The next morning Neil woke up and turned over to look out the window at a gloomy sky. His sleep had been disturbed by troubling dreams about Christy's pain. He went down the stairs. He needed some coffee. He had patient records to update.

He heard and saw Margaret gasping for breath, leaning over the railing at the front of the cabin. He moved quickly to help her. He gently pulled her long, dark hair out of the way, and braced her with his arm as she coughed and vomited in to the garden. Slowly she leaned back against him, and the coughing ceased.

"I sent you money for treatments. I thought you were in remission from the tuberculosis," Neil told her. He was so frustrated with her.

"I did receive some treatments…I'm not coughing up blood, Mac. This is not tuberculosis. I want to tell you about this, but I don't want you to kick me out," she looked at him hopefully.

"I told you I would take care of you, Margaret."

"Well… Mac… I've done many things I'm not proud of. You know I was travelling with the dance troupe, entertaining men. You see, I had a lot of debts. Men would give me… money, if I… Well, Mac, I'm pregnant."

Neil was shocked, "Are you sure?"

"I have had morning sickness for weeks," Margaret replied.

"Does the man know about the baby?" Neil asked.

Margaret's face fell. "Mac, I don't know which… one would be the father."

Neil was stunned, "I've got some work to do. Try to eat some dry toast and drink tea."

He strode back in to the cabin, gathered up his patient records and walked in to the laboratory, shutting the door firmly behind him. For most of their marriage, Margaret had made him feel so unworthy of love. He had been trying to forgive her. But he just couldn't. People would think that the baby was his. But neither of them knew who the baby's father was. He could be polite when he was with her, but how could he find lasting peace in such a difficult situation? He wished he could ride over to the Mission and confide in Christy, but he was not free to be with her. He would honour his vows to Margaret, even though, he thought bitterly, she had obviously dishonoured the promises she had made to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Over the next weeks, Christy and David managed to avoid each other as much as possible. She stayed in her room longer in the mornings, while he had breakfast with Ruby Mae and Miss Alice. He'd leave to start working outdoors or on his sermons, and Christy would emerge from her room and tidy up the kitchen, grab her school bags, and usually a piece of bread for breakfast, and race off to school. She would stay at the schoolhouse late into the evenings. She would return to grab whatever leftovers she could find, and to make sure that the housework was up to date. Christy would sit quietly in a corner, grading papers, while David taught the children's Maths or Bible lessons. Christy's heart ached to talk to Neil. She had barely caught a glimpse of him on two occasions since that day when they had talked, as they sat on the Mission porch. Sometimes, she would sit there and stare out at the mountains, as he had done that day.

Daniel Scott often stopped by. He brought medical supplies from Doctor MacNeill for them, explaining that Neil was very focussed on his research, when he wasn't being called away to treat influenza outbreaks in Raven Gap. Daniel spoke about how his cabin was coming along. He talked with Christy and Alice about the encounter where he had nearly shot Bird's-Eye Taylor. They both prayed with him about forgiveness. Daniel was very worried about Miss Alice.

Miss Alice knew that Margaret had returned to Neil's cabin, and that Christy and David were avoiding each other. Her heart was troubled. She prayed about all of the brokenness that she felt. How could she have struck her own child? How could she have disowned her? How could she ever forgive Margaret? How could Margaret ever forgive her? What could she do to help her friends?

The air became chillier and the nights seemed so long to Christy as she lay bundled up in her bed. She felt so disappointed with herself. She couldn't bring herself to go and see Fairlight because her friend knew the secret of her heart. She couldn't speak to Miss Alice about her feelings, because her feelings for Neil were so wrong. Before Christy realised so much time had passed it was the middle of winter. She thought about Margaret and wondered if she was alone in Neil's cabin, while he attended to patients for a week at a time. One of Margaret's greatest fears was being alone. Could Christy bring herself to go and visit her? Could she put aside all of her hurts and do what God wanted of her? She picked up her worn King James Bible and read from the third chapter of Colossians, "Forbearing one another, and forgiving one another, if any man has a quarrel against any: even as Christ forgave you, so also do ye."

Christy knew that no one deserved God's mercy. How judgemental I often am! I am no better than Margaret. We both need to be forgiven by the Almighty. I should ask her to forgive me for all of my bitter thoughts. I need to forgive her as Christ forgave me. Margaret needed to understand God's forgiveness. Thinking about visiting Margaret was much easier than actually doing it. She prayed that God would go with her. She could do nothing without his strength.

Christy slowly made her way up to the MacNeill's cabin. She realised that she had not been there for five months. Everything looked the same. She stopped at the steps to make sure she was ready. "I need to share God's love," she told herself.

"Hello!" she called out.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice called back.

"It's Christy Huddleston, Margaret. May I come up and visit?" she asked.

"Mac's not here," Margaret called back.

"I came to see you, Margaret," Christy called, walking up the steps and to the door. She was relieved that Neil was not home. As much as she longed to see him, her prayers had focused on speaking with Margaret.

Christy entered the cabin. Margaret was sitting at the table sipping tea. She looked pale and apprehensive. She didn't offer Christy anything to drink. She didn't want to give Christy anything. She resented this young woman who seemed to hold her husband's heart, without even knowing it. Margaret's thoughts were spiteful. Christy and the doctor seemed doomed to be separated. Suddenly, she had an idea. She rose and walked into the kitchen to get her guest a cup of tea. She handed it to Christy who was visibly shocked at Margaret's prominent belly. Margaret beamed as she looked down on the young teacher.

"It is right for Neil and Margaret to reconcile. They are married. Children are a blessing from God. It is not right for me to harbour these feelings for Neil," Christy told herself.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me, Christy?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, I am sorry. I didn't know you were with child. Miss Alice will be so pleased. Neil must not have mentioned this to Dan or Fairlight or Aunt Hattie… Well, that is, no one has told me… Congratulations, Margaret. I pray God will watch over you. I haven't spoken to Neil for months, but… please pass on my best wishes," Christy laughed at her own awkwardness.

Neil reached the cabin. It had been a long night. He had been caring for an ill widow in Low Gap. Neil paused as he trudged up the stairs. He was shocked to hear a familiar laugh. He couldn't believe that Christy was really here. What was she laughing at? Was Margaret being kind to her? He and Margaret had had several tense arguments recently. She still resented him for staying away for days as he attended to his patients' needs. She sometimes spat Christy's name at him in jealous fits of temper. He tried hard to control his anger, but he felt very lonely and found it all so hard. He put his saddlebags down on the small table out the front and tried to prepare himself to enter the cabin. He listened to Christy's soft voice as she spoke about her faith.

"I have come up here to ask you to forgive me, Margaret. I am in need of forgiveness just as much as you are. I know from talking to you when you first returned… when Miss Alice desperately tried to cling to you, when Neil stormed and raged because they had believed that you had drowned… we spoke and you said that you find Winter hard to cope with. God has been urging me to look past my own hurts and reach out to you, but I have been bitter and selfish. Please forgive me, Margaret." Christy said.

A tear fell down Margaret's shocked face, "Christy… I am finally beginning to understand why they love you so much. I am the one who needs your forgiveness. I have mocked you. I have resented you for your friendships with my mother and husband. Will you forgive me? Will you tell me more about God's forgiveness? How could he ever love me – an illegitimate child?" Margaret asked.

Neil heard a gasp as a chair fall to the floor. He took an uncertain step forward.

"Oh, Margaret!" Christy squealed, racing across the room to hug the other woman. "This is such an answer to my prayers. Will you meet me at the Mission tomorrow afternoon, so we can talk further? I fear I will have to return soon, because Miss Alice was called away to the Becks up by English Mountain. I have so much work to do to prepare for a Christmas dinner I'm hosting for the children. I so want you to come. I'm sure you and your mother will work through your problems in time, too!" Christy gushed.

Margaret was startled by Christy's enthusiasm. This was all too good to be true. People didn't usually accept Margaret. Not really. They used her. She glanced up at Christy. Would Christy reject her if she knew the truth about the baby?

"Christy. I have something more to tell you. I let you make an assumption about the baby…I was nearly three months along when I came back! You told me to pass along your best wishes to my husband… but this is not his child. Mac has been caring for me, but we have not reconciled in… in that way," Margaret took a depth breath and looked hesitantly at the young teacher.

"Neil is not the baby's father?" Christy was very shocked.

"I'll understand, Christy, if you want nothing more to do with me…" Margaret began to explain, as Christy paced around the table, deep in thought.

"This is just such a surprise. Margaret. I don't even know if I want to admit this – I'm not sure if I can say it out loud. Things have been so strained at the Mission. There have been many times when I have wanted to run and find Neil and seek comfort. He has had such a huge impact on my life. But I have not spoken to him… in five months, because I knew about your resentment of my friendship with him. I thought that the two of you would… fully… reconcile. I told myself that if I stayed away, I would be helping the two of you. Oh, listen to me, Margaret, prattling on about myself. What I should be saying is that there are no barriers to God's forgiveness. Of course, I want to meet with you still. "

Neil was incredulous. Christy had sometimes seemed so naïve, so quick to judge others, but here she was reaching out to Margaret, no matter what she had done. She seemed to trust in her God so fully. He slowly turned and walked down the steps and then stomped back up them, whistling.

"Margaret? I'm back from Low Gap!" he called.

"See you tomorrow, Margaret!" Christy whispered urgently as she raced to the door. She realised that she could not face Neil. Her heart was racing, she couldn't think clearly.

She ran out of the doorway as he approached. "Christy! Please stay. I need to speak with you…" Neil began to say. She always seemed to be running away from him!

"I must get back to the Mission. We will see each other another time, Doctor," she blurted out, as she ran as fast as she could across the snowy ground. Everywhere Christy looked she saw the hurt expression in his eyes as she had run past him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Christy spent the rest of the evening and most of the next day working on her plans for the special Christmas dinner. She wondered about whether she should tell Miss Alice about Margaret's baby, but thought it best to ask Margaret about it first. Miss Alice would probably still be away when Margaret arrived. Christy and David had a brief conversation about the upcoming dinner. They had both been so tense around each other, through the hours of him helping her teach the children before the break. Ruby Mae had told Christy that she had overheard him telling Jeb and Fairlight that he was planning a trip to Boston to see his mother and to take Sissel to a New Year's Eve ball. Christy hoped that he would find happiness with his childhood friend.

In the afternoon, Christy brought her Bible downstairs and prepared a tray of refreshments for Margaret's visit. There was a knock at the door. She rushed to open it. As she did, her breath caught in her throat.

"I hope you are well, Miss Huddleston," Neil stated formally.

"Why, thank you, Doctor MacNeill, I am feeling… fine. Is Margaret alright?" Christy responded.

"I'm here, Christy," Margaret was sitting on one of the porch seats, resting after the journey. "Mac wanted to speak with you, too. I hope this is alright with you."

"Of course, Margaret! Let me get the refreshments," Christy added another glass and a few more biscuits to the tray and took it outside. She placed it on the small table. She returned for her Bible and grabbed a cushion from a nearby chair.

"Margaret, here's a cushion for your back. I remember when my mother was with child. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Let me get you both drinks. Fairlight has been teaching me some mountain recipes. Here are some biscuits," Christy fussed over her guests, and took a seat next to Margaret.

"How have you really been, Christy?" Neil asked quietly, sitting down opposite them.

"It's been five months since we spoke, I don't know where to begin. There have been hardships and there have been blessings. For many, many weeks, David and I rarely spoke. He has now begun to discuss issues relating to the children with me. I think he is beginning to realise that, that they are the main reason…I rejected his proposal. In fact, most of my blessings come from my times with the children. My time with Margaret yesterday was a joy, and I am very happy to see you. I'm sorry that I ran away yesterday. I must have looked 'plum crazy' as the children would put it. I… I was just so overwhelmed by… my conversation with Margaret that I couldn't calm down enough to… face you," Christy blushed as he studied her face.

"I was very excited, too, Christy!" Margaret told her, feeling a little embarrassed at being so open with her former rival. "I told Mac everything you had said and how you had wanted to see me, even after I told you about my… unfaithfulness to him." Margaret glanced at her husband.

Christy turned to Neil as well. He looked away from them both, but not before she saw the hurt expression on his face. Neil did not want Christy to see his pain. Could he love the child that Margaret carried? Even though he had believed Margaret drowned years before he had met Christy, his grief for his wife, and his own feelings of inadequacy had made him quarrel with Christy and he had often pushed her away, hiding from his feelings for her. He straightened his back. Of course, he told himself that had turned out for the best. He had been a married man, after all. Margaret had treated Christy with such disdain and spite. As he looked back at the young schoolteacher he was struck by how gracious she was being.

"How do you do it, Christy?" Neil asked slowly.

Christy was confused, "Do what, Neil?"

"How do you forgive people? How do you stop holding hurts against people? I cannot seem to do it!" Neil said passionately.

"I do not do it at all," Christy told him.

He glanced at her, "I'm confused, Christy. What do you mean?"

"I can think of many lessons God has taught me in these mountains. I often sketch pictures to help me to remember them. This is a long story, Margaret, are you sure you are comfortable?"

Margaret nodded. Christy gazed into the distance for a moment. Where should she begin?

"Well… I had only been here a short time when I got mixed up in a feud about illegal liquor hidden under the school house. Bird's Eye and Lundy Taylor tried to burn down the building," Christy said.

Neil slowly nodded his head as he remembered caring for her after a burning beam had fallen on Christy's head. He remembered kissing her on the forehead as she slept. It was the first time he had admitted to himself that he felt something for her.

Margaret studied his face. His eyes held a kaleidoscope of emotions. "What happened?" Margaret asked Christy.

"I was injured in the fire. Neil helped me to recover. Later, Tom McHone was shot. It took me months to forgive the Taylors, but I only did it with God's strength," Christy smiled at Margaret. Her eyes were like Miss Alice's.

"Did you need anything more to drink, Margaret?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, really. Please tell me more," Margaret replied.

"Another time, because of a mountain superstition, Opal's baby died. God again worked in my life to help me to see that I could not be bitter towards her. Eventually, I was able to help Opal and Tom to adopt an abandoned baby girl we found. Iris has been such a blessing to the McHones," Christy said. She sipped her tea, and looked at Neil hesitantly. He played a part in so many of her stories. She didn't want to remind him of his pain.

"Go on, Christy," Margaret requested.

"Many of these stories are unpleasant, Margaret, but He uses our hardships for good. Your mother has helped me to see that… A few months ago, a patient of Neil's died. She had taken an overdose of laudanum, which Neil had prescribed to help her to sleep, after the death of her child. Her husband, Jarvis Tatum was enraged. He burnt down his cabin, and travelled here from Raven's Gap. He was seeking revenge against Neil for his loss," Christy paused and glanced up at Neil.

"It's alright, Christy. Please continue… we have barely spoken about what happened next," Neil explained to Margaret.

"Well, let's see…next… Mr Tatum happened upon David and me when we were on our way to Lufty Branch church. He said he was injured. We offered to take him to Neil's cabin. When we reached there, David told me to go inside to get some bandages. While I was inside I heard gunshots. Mr Tatum shot David. David needed help desperately. Mr Tatum grabbed me and afterwards, Sam Houston, who had come to see Neil, and we eventually ended up in a remote cabin. I tried all sorts of ways to escape. I lay awake all night, tied up. I became truly desperate when he made Sam Houston swear a blood oath that he was to go and find Neil and tell him to come back alone. Mr Tatum decided that he would force Neil to give up his life to save mine. I waited until he went to check on the horses. I cut through the bindings around my wrists with Sam Houston's arrowhead. I dashed outside. I had to race to find Neil, to stop him from being hurt. I was so anxious about David, too. When I got outside, Mr Tatum caught me. He hurt me a great deal. He pinned me against a wall, gripping my arms tightly, and shaking me. He dragged me back inside and raged at me about women deserting their husbands, and I…" Christy gazed up at Neil.

"Go on, Christy," Neil said softly.

"I told him about my baby sister's death. I realised that he needed God to help him cope with the loss of his wife. He reminded me of…"

"Me?" Neil asked her.

"Yes," Christy said quietly. "Well, I kept praying for God's help as I sat there speaking with Mr Tatum. Neil arrived and I was so anxious. I couldn't bear to think of David being hurt somewhere, and then Neil risking his life as well. A shot rang out, as Jarvis Tatum peered out of the doorway at Neil. Jarvis aimed the pistol at me once more. I knew I would be in Heaven if I died, but I felt I had so much more to do here. I was so relieved when I heard Miss Alice reason with the men. My heart leapt with joy when I heard David's voice among those outside. Mr Tatum was relieved to have not killed anyone. He slowly untied me and handed me the pistol. We walked outside and I had never been more thankful to the Lord. There they were: David, Miss Alice and Neil, all safe," Christy gazed up at Neil again. He looked away quickly. She remembered him telling her that mountain men do not show their feelings easily.

"You seem so forgiving, Christy! People have hurt you and you have kept trying to help them! They don't all seem to deserve your forgiveness," Margaret exclaimed.

"God's kindness to me is so undeserved. Miss Alice told me once that I was like a baby learning to walk – I take a step, I stumble, I make a mistake, I keep trying to learn from them. It's not easy to look beyond my own hurts, but I am compelled to forgive others as He has forgiven me," Christy replied.

"You said before that Mac reminded you of Jarvis Tatum. Will you tell me about it?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, Margaret, I have talked more in an hour, than Ruby Mae does in a day, and that is saying something!" Christy said, sipping her tea and averting her eyes from Neil and Margaret.

"It's alright to talk about it, Christy," Neil reassured her.

"Well, let's see," Christy closed her eyes for several moments. She opened them and turned to face Margaret. "I was intimidated by the Doctor when I first met him. It was at an operation on Bob Allen. All I could see were his rough hands working to save his friend's life. All I could hear was his gruff voice barking orders at the others in the room. All I could smell was the ether. I almost fainted, you know," she smirked at Margaret.

Margaret laughed, "Please tell me more. I want to understand."

"So, I didn't see him again until David and I were on a trip one day. As we crossed the river, my mule stopped and refused to budge. Your husband was fishing nearby. He ran and pulled me off. I was drenched. We all went up to his cabin. I ended up wearing your lavender dress while my clothes dried by the fire. David had to leave to make it to his preaching engagement. I stayed and talked with Neil. He told me that the dress had belonged to his wife, he told me about his medical training in Scotland. I respected that he had returned to his birthplace to serve the people here, but I challenged him about why conditions were still so bad here…" Christy sipped her tea. Her nose wrinkled at the memory of the filth at the O'Teale's cabin.

Neil laughed heartily. Margaret glanced over at him, surprised at his reaction to Christy's last words.

"That's exactly how her face looked that day, Margaret!" he explained. "Her life in Asheville had been so privileged. She was not prepared for the poverty here. Christy and I argued several times after that – about feuds, moonshine, Dan Scott, sanitation, religion… She was always so willing to listen to me… Sometimes after you returned the first time, she would try to comfort me, but I was so hurt, that most times I would anger her… to push her away," Neil was stunned at his own frankness.

Margaret leapt up and stepped quickly to his side. She sat next to him and clutched his hands. Christy rose to leave them alone. "Christy, please stay. I want you to pray for us," Margaret told her. "Mac, I'm so sorry for causing you all that pain. I'm sorry for… letting you believe I was dead, for not respecting your feelings, for being unfaithful, for being selfish, I'm sorry for making you feel worthless, for acting like you never did enough for me…" Margaret wept.

"I'm sorry, too…" was all Neil could manage to say as he stroked Margaret's hand.

Christy could tell that Neil was unsure about what he should do. She stepped forward and took Margaret's other hand. Christy's voice was full of emotion as she spoke. She began to pray that God would reveal himself to them both. She slowly repeated some of her favourite promises from his Word. She finished by asking God to show them how to forgive all of the past pain in their lives. She straightened up and dropped Margaret's hand in surprise.

"David!" Christy exclaimed, looking up. He was standing on the steps, staring at them intently.

"Christy…I…" he said, nodding to her as he walked up the steps. He had overheard much of what she had said. She had spoken of him with such admiration. It warmed his heart to think that she valued him so much, even after he had avoided her for months. David was puzzled to see the MacNeill's at the mission. He had not known Margaret was with child. Alice had not mentioned it to him. But, of course, Alice must not know either. She was so very troubled! She spent long periods away in outlying settlements.

"Oh, David, please join us. Margaret, Neil and I are discussing, well forgiveness. I'll get you a drink!" Christy raced in to the mission, not wanting to give him a chance to decline. Neil stood up and stretched. He didn't want the young preacher to see his tears. He wiped his eyes quickly on his sleeves.

David sat stiffly on the seat opposite Margaret. Slowly, Neil approached the young man, raking his fingers through his curls. He sat down next to David.

David cleared his throat, "Neil, Margaret, I haven't seen either of you for months. Congratulations on the baby."

Neil glanced at Margaret. Her eyes pleaded with him to not reveal the truth. It must have taken a great deal of courage to tell Christy that the baby was not his. She was not ready to tell anyone else.

"Thankyou, David. You look well. I hear from Ben Pentland that you and a certain, young songbird have been exchanging letters!" Neil joked trying to ease the tension.

David laughed, "News travels so quickly for a place with barely a telephone!"

Christy returned. She handed David a drink and sat down next to Margaret. "What's the news?" she asked, wrapping an arm around Margaret, and glancing at David, inquisitively.

"Well, Christy, I… Sissel has agreed to marry me!" David exclaimed.

Christy almost tripped as she rushed to hug him, "Congratulations, David! I know how deeply she cares for you," she gushed.

Neil and Margaret voiced their best wishes for a bright future. Suddenly, Christy's face fell.

"What's wrong, lass?" Neil asked her.

"David, does this mean you are leaving Cutter Gap?" Christy asked.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Christy! I will be living in Boston after I am married, but Sissel and I won't be getting married until next Autumn. Dr Ferrand will then be coming to work here in my place for a spell," David told her.

The four of them realised it was getting late. Christy smiled warmly at them as they rose to leave, "Margaret and Neil, I hope I can count on you both to make David's last Christmas here a memorable one!"

They nodded, as Neil helped Margaret onto his horse, and led her back towards his cabin. It startled and delighted Ruby Mae to return from the Coburns to find Christy and David joking with each other as they prepared supper.

A/N: Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Christmas Day approached, the snow began to bank up all around the Mission. Dan Scott traipsed through it one morning to tell her know that he was returning to Freedom, Kentucky for the holidays. She assured him that she would let Alice and Neil know, and wished him a safe journey. She hoped that he would return. She knew how hard it was for him to be accepted in the Cove – so many people still judged him because of the colour of his skin.

That Sunday, Neil and Margaret caused quite a stir when they attended the church service at the schoolhouse. Fairlight and Jeb were quick to make them feel welcome. Christy knew that they were both Neil and Margaret were still very unsure about matters of faith. Several children rushed to sit on Neil's lap when he sat down. Many people approached him to congratulate him on the upcoming birth. He nodded respectfully each time. Christy could tell that he was pained about the situation.

She stayed close by Margaret and Neil all morning. After the meeting, Christy invited Margaret to stay at the mission, because she worried about her being up at Neil's cabin, while he was away. At first, Margaret declined, because she did not know how her mother would respond when she returned from English Mountain to find her there. Neil, Christy and David reassured her that Alice truly loved her. Neil returned to his cabin to gather some clothes for her.

Margaret relished life at the mission. Neil was away for days at a time, but she felt safe with all of the caring people around her. Several times he brought an ill child back with him when he visited the mission, so that the women could help care for them.

A few times he awoke to find himself covered with a quilt in a recliner in front of the fire, with the sounds of laughing children drifting down to him. Mountie, Issak, Smith, Becky and Orter Ball had quickly recovered, and were now stringing up paper snowflakes and mistletoe all around the Mission House. Neil smiled. He could hear Ruby Mae singing a Christmas carol at the top of her voice.

The front door swung open suddenly, bringing with it a strong gust of chilly air. He rushed forward to help Alice Henderson out of her coat and guided her over to the fire.

"I am surprised to see thee here, Neil!" she exclaimed.

"I have surprising news, Alice. It's about Margaret," he told her.

"Oh! Has the tuberculosis returned?" Alice was aghast.

"No, Alice, I have good news. Margaret and I have come to see that there is a God… who cares for us. I'm still confused, but I…" Neil trailed off

"This is a miracle!" Alice gushed. "What has been happening to thee while I have been gone?"

Neil told her about Christy's visits, their prayer times, Margaret's apologies and David's sermons.

"Margaret has news… I think she should share it with you, Alice. I think she, Christy and the children are upstairs somewhere."

Alice left Neil and couldn't believe her eyes when she entered the small dormitory upstairs. Her daughter sat wrapped in blankets, with several children hugged to herself as she read them stories of Jesus' birth from Christy's Bible. Christy sat on a chair nearby, writing the letters of her name for Mountie O'Teale.

"Miss Alice!" Christy exclaimed looking up.

"Miss Huddleston! It is such a joy to see thee!" Alice said, stepping forward to embrace the young teacher. Christy could see that Alice was unsure about what to do next.

"Children, I think we should all go downstairs and see what Doctor MacNeill is doing! Do you think he will help us to make some more decorations?" Christy asked as the children followed her out of the room.

"You look tired, mother. Please come and sit down," Margaret said softly.

Alice sat down next to her, "Please forgive me!"

Margaret began to cry as they embraced, "You must forgive me!"

They spoke quietly to each other for hours. Alice had noticed almost immediately that Margaret was pregnant, but when her daughter kept covering herself up with the blankets and glancing away, Alice knew that something was troubling her. She slowly reached out and placed her hand on Margaret's belly and said, "You've told me about all of the blessings God has been bringing into your life. What other news do you have?"

Margaret quickly turned away, "Please go and fetch Mac, mother."

Alice had barely called to him from the doorway before he was there. Neil entered the room at a run and approached her, "What is it, Margaret? Are you ill?"

She shook her head. Alice and Christy clambered over to the young woman. Margaret reached out a hand for the young teacher who squeezed it and quickly sat with her. Neil carefully tucked the blankets around her.

"Mother, the baby I am carrying is… not…" Margaret choked. Christy rubbed her back as Margaret looked up at Neil pleadingly.

"The baby is not mine, Alice," Neil told her simply.

"Only the three of you know. I'm so ashamed. With Christy's help I've been learning more about God, but I don't know how He… could ever love me," Margaret began to weep.

Neil sat down beside her and she leaned against him as he spoke soothingly to her. Alice sat on a stool in front of the bed and opened her arms, as her father had done, when she had told him that she, herself, would become a mother, but not a wife. Margaret lent forward into the embrace.

Neil and Christy each placed a hand on her shoulders. Alice quoted Scripture after Scripture about God's love and saving grace. Margaret opened her heart and accepted Christ. The women wept tears of joy, as they slowly made their way downstairs to help Ruby Mae to make lunch.

Neil slowly followed them. He couldn't believe the change he had seen in his wife. He owed so much of the relief he felt at seeing her so contented to Alice and Christy, but he knew that there was more to it. He had often told people that he believed in a supreme being, but he had been unwilling for years to believe that God could truly care for him and the people of these mountains. There was so much suffering. He had so many questions! He wanted to ask Christy, but his feelings for her often made him more confused and conflicted. He picked up Christy's Bible and quietly slipped down the stairs and out of the front door. He walked slowly over to the bunkhouse. He would swallow his pride and speak with David.

"Where's Neil?" Margaret asked, as they finished preparing lunch.

"I have not seen thy husband for more than an hour!" Alice said.

"I'll go and see if he's still upstairs," Christy said. As she walked out of the kitchen and looked out of the window to see how high the snow was now, she was startled to see Neil embracing David next to the bunkhouse. They both turned and began to walk over to the Mission House. They walked up the steps and beamed at her as she held the front door open for them. She quickly stepped aside so they could make their way into the kitchen to warm themselves by the fire. As she entered the room, they all sat down around the table.

"I have an announcement to make," Neil said as he beamed at the people gathered around the table. "I have been a stubborn Scot for many years. I have rebelled against the Lord. I have tried to solve problems using my own mind and strength, but I am not able to. I have harboured so much resentment. Just now, David prayed with me, so that I could accept God's grace."

Margaret, Alice, Christy, David and the children clapped and rushed to hug him. Their lunch truly was a celebration! Christy startled him by immediately telling them all of her idea to build a hospital wing onto the Mission. She had obviously been thinking about this for months. Christy was sure that now he was a believer he would want to join his efforts with theirs right away. People laughed at the astonished look on his face. He told them he would need time to think about it, as Alice stroked her cheek tenderly.

Over the next week, Neil divided his time between his cabin and the Mission. There were several cases of frostbite to treat, but it always warmed his heart to return and see the happiness in the eyes of Margaret, Alice and Christy as they prepared for the Christmas dinner. Along with Fairlight and the children, they all fussed over him, so delighted that he had repented.

People came from all over the mountains to take part in the Christmas celebrations. They read the Bible, played games, sang carols and ate too much pie. The children were joyful. It was one of the happiest times that Neil could remember. God truly loved the people of Cutter Gap! He wanted to shout about the peace he felt from the top of a mountain!

Jeb and Neil accompanied David to El Pano on the day that his train left for Boston. The air felt icy and Neil was relieved that Margaret had stayed at the mission with Alice and Christy. He thought more about Margaret's baby. With God's help, he was beginning to see a future where he could care for the little one. It was difficult to tell when she was due to have the baby. It would probably come in the next couple of weeks. He and Jeb spoke about the Spencer children as they made their way back to the Cove.

Neil arrived back to hear a woman screaming in agony. He bounded up the stairs and headed for the dormitory on the third floor. Margaret lay on the bed. Alice was sponging her face. Christy bustled in behind him carrying hot water and towels. Fairlight followed her carrying clean sheets and blankets. She rushed off again to take care of the children downstairs. Neil strode across the room to be with Margaret.

"My water broke!" she said. "I know men don't usually attend births, but I need you, Mac," she gasped as a painful contraction rushed through her body. He clutched her hand.

Hours of contractions ensued. Alice was an expert midwife. They all tried to remain calm and eased Margaret's pain as much as they could.

"I can see the head! Push, Margaret!" Alice exclaimed.

Margaret screamed as Alice carefully handed the baby boy to Neil. Tears of joy filled his eyes as he thanked the Lord and cut the umbilical cord. He carefully wrapped the baby in a towel and handed him to his mother. She cooed over him.

"Mac, I want him to be yours. You have been so kind to me. I want his first name to sound like mothers. I want his last name to be yours. I don't want him ever to think that he doesn't belong to someone. I want to name him Alistair Henderson MacNeil…" Margaret looked at her husband, hopefully.

"That's a fine name for a bonny fellow! I… will be a… father to him."

"Can I rest now?" Margaret asked, after she had nursed Alistair. She looked at Christy and Alice as they wept tears of joy for her.

"Of course, thee must rest!" Alice said. Neil bundled Alistair up and took him down to the kitchen to sleep near the fire. Christy raced upstairs to find the cradle they had used when they had cared for baby Iris. Neil placed Alistair in it. Alice appeared and took great pleasure in rocking her grandson to sleep.

That day, they took it in turns to feed broth to Margaret and to carry Alistair up to her so that she could feed him. Alice prayed with her. Christy read the Bible to her, before excusing herself to go to bed. Alice took Alistair into her room. After they had gone to bed, Neil fell asleep sitting by Margaret's side. She seemed so content, despite the exhaustion etched on her face.

Hours later Neil sat up shivering at the coolness of the dormitory. He had pushed the blanket off himself. As he reached down for it, he was shocked to see blood drip onto the floor. He asked for God's help as he shifted the blankets off of Margaret's legs to examine her. The sheets had been changed after the birth, but now they were drenched in blood! He desperately tried to awaken her. Her skin was clammy. He felt for a pulse. His hands shook with fear. He leapt up and grabbed his stethoscope from the saddlebags he had retrieved earlier. He quickly tried to find a heartbeat. There was none. Margaret's heart had stopped sometime during the night.

"Alice! Christy!" he screamed as he looked down at the still form. He heard doors flying open and feet pounding on the stairs. Alice gasped as she saw the pain in Neil's wild eyes, as she strode into the room. Christy bolted inside, her mouth wide with shock at the blood all over Margaret's legs.

"Oh, my Margaret!" Alice sobbed as she cradled her daughter's face.

"She lost more blood. Her heart stopped. I should have done something different. I fell asleep. I didn't know. I failed her. I said I would care for her. I…" Neil's voice was choked with emotion.

Christy gently took his arm and walked him over to the stool. She sat him down and wrapped a blanket around him. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Alice embracing Margaret. Her friend was such a beautiful person. Christy thought about the sketch she had drawn of Margaret holding Alistair that afternoon. Oh Margaret! She had just become a mother. She would not get to see her little boy grow up. It all seemed so unfair! Christy raced out of the room.

She returned with a bucket of water, some towels, and one of Margaret's favourite dresses. As Neil and Alice sobbed, she gently pulled the sheets out from under her friend's body. She then began to clean the blood from Margaret's legs. She needed to stay busy. Her heart cried out in anger at God for taking away her friend! She tried to calm down as she wept. Alice stood helped her to change Margaret's clothes. They gently brushed her hair. They spoke quietly about how much they had loved her.

Alice thanked God for her opportunity to reconcile with her daughter, and for the assurance that she would see Margaret again in Heaven. Christy tried to take Miss Alice's words to heart. They wrapped a blanket around Margaret. Alice sat down next to her once more, while Christy began to tidy up the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Neil held his head in his hands and sobbed. Alice and Christy both tried to comfort him, but he pulled away from them.

Suddenly, Neil leapt to his feet. "Why would God do this to me?" he bellowed. "I tried to honour my vows; I tried to do as I ought and she's stone cold dead!"

Christy tried to put her arms around him but he grabbed his saddlebags, and strode out of the room. Alice followed him downstairs.

"God gave her back to us long enough for us all to find peace. Most importantly, she may rest in peace, in God's grace, Neil!" Alice called after him, as he slammed the door of the mission, disappearing into the night.

Alistair began to wail. Alice returned to her room to comfort her grandson. Christy raced downstairs to prepare goat's milk for Alistair and took it up for him. Christy and Alice spent much of the night comforting each other as they cared for the small baby. They decided to hold the funeral on the upcoming Sunday. They prayed for Neil's safe return.

Neil appeared early on Sunday morning. Fairlight had brought the message about when they were going to bury Margaret. He was unshaven and his clothes were torn and dirty. He seemed unable to speak.

Jeb Spencer and Tom McHone helped him to dig the grave. They carefully placed Margaret's body in a pine coffin. Members of the community began to appear and wait by the graveside.

Several of the children approached Neil and each held onto one of his fingers as he had seen them do with Christy. Mountie O'Teale wrapped herself around his leg. He watched as Alice carried Alistair done from the mission. Christy followed her carrying several bouquets of flowers. Both women wept.

Uncle Bogg gathered several men to lift the coffin down into the grave. Christy stepped forward and passed out the flowers to the mourners. Alice handed her Alistair and Christy moved to stand next to Neil.

Alice addressed the crowd, "Margaret Henderson MacNeill will be sorely missed. I have loved her since I first held her all of those years ago. I know that Neil and her friends here loved her as well. I also know that God loves her. We have had the blessing of making peace with her. She made peace with the Lord. She has left us with a blessed baby, Alistair Henderson MacNeill. What a joy it is to know that she will rest in Heavenly peace..." Alice began to weep.

Christy stepped forward and handed her Alistair, rubbing her mentor's back. Alice cradled her grandson in her arms. People began to toss flowers and handfuls of earth into the grave. The children slowly let go of Neil and stood with their families. Neil moved towards his mother-in-law who placed Alistair back in Christy's arms, and then linked arms with Neil. Slowly the families approached and spoke words of condolence to Neil and to Alice.

After a time, Neil turned and strode away. He needed to be alone. How could this have happened? How could she have come back into his life… just to leave him again? He knew in his heart that he should thank God for the forgiveness that had been flowing like a river through their lives, but his pain was so just so all-consuming, so raw! He had no longer been in love with her; but he had loved Margaret. He mounted his horse and cantered up the mountains to his cabin.

Christy and Alice did not see Neil again for almost a month. They thanked the Lord for Daniel Scott each day. He had returned shortly after Margaret's funeral. He was so concerned about them that he arranged to stay in David's bunkhouse, until the preacher returned for his last six months of service.

Alice began to take him on her medical calls. At first, many people still looked down on him because of his skin colour and tried to refuse treatment. He would patiently remind them that Doctor MacNeill needed time to mourn Margaret's death. He prayed with them before he began to examine each patient. Alice was so proud of him. It helped to ease her heavy heart to see him slowly being accepted by the mountain people.

As Spring dawned, David returned from Boston. He was devastated to learn of Margaret's death and prayed with Alice and Christy about Neil. They all agreed that they should wait patiently for Neil to return to them. Christy slowly accepted Margaret's death. Margaret had died knowing that she was loved by God and all of them.

Christy's heart ached to see Neil. She found comfort in the long walks she took with Fairlight, in the children's delight in the new season, in listening to David and David's banter, when they got a chance to work on his cabin. She sat on the porch with Alice, as they cooed over Alistair. She often drew in her sketchbook. It helped her to gather her thoughts. God had so much to teach her. Christy still often lay awake at night, caring for Alistair, and worrying about Neil.

She had carefully washed his handkerchief and often traced the letters of his name as she finally fell asleep.

The day before school started Christy decided to take advantage of the warm breeze and she carried Alistair up to visit Aunt Hattie. There were so many sweet-smelling flowers on the way to her place. Christy stooped and picked some as Alistair gurgled contently in her arms.

"It's Miss Huddleston!" she called as she approached the cabin.

"Christy! Stop ya hollering and com'on in here!" Aunt Hattie called.

Christy entered the cabin, "I've brought a strapping lad to see you, Aunt Hattie. I realised Alice has only brought him up to visit with you once. It's so good to see you. Alistair Henderson MacNeill and I have been picking wildflowers for you!" Christy placed them in Hattie's hands. The blind woman held them to her nose.

"Oh my! They shorely smell delightful. Would ya put them in water for me? There's a vase yonder that Neil puts flowers in when he sits a spell with me."

"It's my pleasure, Hattie. I'll give you Alistair in a moment," said Christy as she carefully arranged the flowers. Christy then turned and carefully placed Alistair in the older woman's outstretched arms.

"You mentioned Neil. We haven't seen your nephew for a month. We are very worried about him. I was sure he would still come and check on you. Is he alright?" Christy asked.

"I'm feeling much better, Christy," Neil said quietly from the doorway.

"Neil!" Christy was so overjoyed to see him that she almost tripped as she raced across the room to embrace him. He patted her on the back gingerly as if she would break. She looked up into his tired, red-rimmed eyes, and gently stroked his cheek. He stepped around her quickly, and placed a small sack on the table.

"I must go! I'm leaving you some beans and carrots, Hattie."

Christy stared after him in total confusion. Her heart was bursting with love for him, but his seemed so empty of any feelings for her. He hadn't even acknowledged that Alistair was in the room. What should she do?

"He still very hurt, love. He needs more time. He's been reading the Scriptures to me when he comes. He's starting to pray with me about accepting the blessings that came from Margaret's last months," Aunt Hattie told her.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Hattie. I think I'll take Alistair back home for his nap now," she said hurriedly, reaching for the small boy.

Neil stood on the top of the ridge. He sadly watched Christy wander back down towards the Mission. He wished he could tell her what was in his heart! He shook his head mournfully. Christy was better off without him.

He would not be able to cope if anything happened to her because she stayed in the mountains because of him. He rubbed his hand on his cheek where she had touched it. No! There were too many dangers for her here. Over time, some old beau from Asheville would come for her, and she would move back to the city. Until that time, he would avoid seeing her. He couldn't bear to be close to her knowing that he could not take her in his arms. He watched her carefully cradling Alistair. He had promised to be a father to the boy. He cursed himself. He couldn't bring himself to open his pained heart to Margaret's son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The first day of the Spring term was usually filled with joy, but Christy had barely slept. She had returned to tell Alice and David of her encounter with Neil. They had all prayed for peace for Neil once again. As she left, they reassured Christy that Alistair would be well taken care of by Mary, Opal or Fairlight, if Alice was called away, while Christy was teaching. Despite her heartache over Neil's indifference towards her, Christy was delighted to be with all of her children once more.

Slowly, another month passed. Christy spent hours each night watching over Alistair as he slept. She quietly told him stories about Margaret and Neil. Sometimes she wept. Alice and David began to worry that she was fussing so much over the baby, that she was not taking care of herself. They spent time praying for the young teacher with Dan, Jeb and Fairlight. Fairlight spent some long afternoons sharing recipes and folktales with her young friend. From speaking with Neil, who she took food to, she knew that he wasn't ready to open his heart to Christy's love, so she didn't mention the matter.

The children could tell that Christy was troubled. They tried to cheer her up. John played his harmonica for her. Ruby Mae, Bessie and Zady made daisy chains for her. Rob wrote her a poem. Creed showed her Scallywag's new trick. Christy smiled at the children's love for her. She prayed for God's help that she might hold on to joy.

Sam Houston and Creed decided to go and visit the Doc. They didn't tell their parents where they were going because they had all been warned to let the Doc have his time for mourning. They walked up the steps and knocked on the door to his cabin. Neil opened the door and couldn't help but smile at their eager faces.

"We come a'callin Doc… cause someone we love is right poorly, and we don't reckon Reverend Grantland, Mr Scott, Miss Henderson, Mrs Spencer is up ta the job a fixin' her up!" Sam Houston told him, as the three of them sat on the steps.

"We reckon Miz Christy needs ya to come an' see her!" Creed told him.

Neil was concerned, "What's wrong with her, boys?"

Sam Houston took a depth breath, "Normally speakin' when she smiles at us, her eyes light up, too, but they's full o' sadness. She's mighty pale, too. I tried to tell her I thought she was right prettified… see she would usually go all red in the cheeks, but she just turned and started writing on the board."

Creed thought for a minute, "She's lost her spunk, Doc. Ain't there some medicine ya can give ta her?"

Neil looked at their concerned frowns. Hadn't he just been praying that God would help him to begin to reach out to his people once more?

"I'll tell you what, boys, I'll visit her tomorrow at school," he said.

"We shorely are obleeged to ya, Doc!" Sam Houston called, as they ran down the hill.

Neil walked back into his cabin. He had been wrong to avoid the people who loved him for the last two months. He should be fathering Alistair as he had promised Margaret he would. He wanted to be with Christy, but he was so afraid of all the dangers that could occur to rip her from his side. He picked up the Bible his family had used for generations. He opened it up and read the Fourth Chapter of the First Letter of John. "There is no fear in love; but perfect love casteth out fear." God was telling him that he was completely loved and that he needed to love others in return, without fear. He needed to trust his loving Heavenly Father with his heart. He needed to seek forgiveness. He got down on his knees and prayed.

Neil rose early the next day. He bathed, shaved, and put on clean clothes. He ate a hearty breakfast. He picked some flowers and carefully held them as he mounted his horse. He rode slowly to the mission. He knew that Christy would be teaching by now. He knocked on the front door of the mission house. Alice opened the door, holding Alistair.

"Neil, I am so glad to see thee!" she exclaimed.

He handed her the flowers, "I've come to ask your forgiveness, Alice. I'm sorry that I have not been here for you, for my son."

Alice embraced him and handed him her grandchild.

"I will always love you, Neil," she said, as she ushered him inside.

"Neil, I know another lady who will be even more delighted to see you!" David told him as he entered the room.

"I'm anxious to see her, too. I'm afraid I've hurt her terribly!"

Alice took Alistair from him and pushed him towards the door. He looked back to see them deep in prayer for him.

Neil entered the classroom as the children ran out to recess.

"Mighty good to swap howdies with ya, Doc," Little Burl called.

Neil smiled as he approached Christy. She had her head down on the desk.

"Miss Huddleston, are you unwell?" he asked.

Christy was surprised to hear his voice. She stood up and smiled sweetly as she swayed on her feet. He reached out to catch her and she fainted into his arms.

"Ruby Mae, John, Rob?" he called out to the children. They ran inside.

"I need some clean water for your teacher," he requested, lowering Christy onto the floor. Neil splashed water that John passed him onto her face.

"She ain't b'n eating Doc. She does these swaps… to feed the young'uns," Rob told him.

"I don't think she been a sleeping neither. I hear her a'crying something fierce some nights," Ruby Mae added.

Neil looked down at her. She was pale and her face was drawn. Her clothes seemed looser, too. Christy began to come around. Her eyes fluttered open and she blushed as she realised that she was lying in Neil's strong arms.

"I'm not used to having this effect on young ladies, Christy!" he said as she tried to sit up. "Whoa, lass. It's a good thing that some children came to tell me to look in on you. You must eat and rest, Christy. I think I'll take you back over to the Mission House, and fetch David or Alice to take the rest of today's lessons," Neil said soothingly.

Christy didn't want to appear weak or foolish, but she was so dizzy! She nodded at him, and fell asleep as he walked down the schoolhouse steps.

She awoke much later to the sound of rain. She cried when she realised that Neil was no longer there. Her tears were reflected in the dark window pane in front of her. She heard a floorboard creak downstairs. Christy made her way down, expecting to see Miss Alice making Alistair a bottle. Her heart leapt with joy as she saw Neil burping his son. He turned when he heard her enter the room, and smiled.

"Miss Huddleston, I must insist, as your physician, that you follow my medical advice. You need your sleep," he said in a mock-serious tone. "Oh, Christy, you've been crying!" he exclaimed. He gently placed Alistair in his cradle and led Christy over to a seat.

Neil sat next to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Please tell me what's wrong?" he asked. There was a look of such love in his eyes that Christy wanted to tell him some of the secrets of her heart.

"I woke up and I was sad because you were gone! I… care so much for you, Neil," she said.

Neil beamed at her. He leant forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"That isn't the first time I've done that you know. The night of the fire, I kissed you just like this," he said, brushing her forehead with his lips.

"Even back then you were special to me, Christy Huddleston. I must beg your forgiveness… I have been afraid these last months to tell you how much I love you because I was afraid of getting hurt. I was in so much pain when Margaret died. I blamed myself for her death. Despite everything that had happened between us, she was dear to me. I had vowed to protect her. I need to love others as God has loved me. I need to care for Alistair. You are so important to me. I tried to shut you out of my mind, out of my heart, because I feared that if you stayed in these mountains, because of me, and you d… something terrible happened to you, that I wouldn't be able to live with myself. God has been opening up my heart. He has revealed to me that perfect love casts out fear. Christy, can you ever forgive me for being so selfish and for shutting you out of my life?" Neil asked her.

Christy leant forward and kissed him on the forehead several times, "I will always love you, Neil. These mountains are my home. These are my children. I know that I face more dangers here than I did in Asheville. Whatever hardships I face will be used by God for His glory. I cannot tell you how happy I am that you share the feelings I have had hidden in my heart for so long!"

Neil grinned at her. He took her hand and led her back to her bedroom. He kissed her hand, and said, "I want to do this properly, Christy. I want to ask your Father's permission to court you. Please go and lie down and have a good rest. I'll just be downstairs with my son."

Christy squeezed his hand and turned to go back to bed. The next morning she was surprised that she had been able to get to sleep after hearing Neil's heartfelt declarations of love, and finally expressing her feelings for him. She quickly got changed and bounded down the stairs. Alice, Ruby Mae and David laughed happily as she tore into the room and flung her arms around Neil, who had been washing his hands in the basin. She blushed as he turned around and gave her a quick hug.

"I have to go, Christy. I'm going to get some supplies from my cabin. I'll be staying in the bunkhouse with David for awhile. I want to spend more time here with you, Alistair and my friends. I also have to start relieving the burden on Dan and Alice," Neil told her looking down into her relieved, blue eyes. He stepped away and kissed Alistair, who Alice was nursing. He waved his hand in the air as he strode to the front door.

"Wait a moment for me, Neil," Christy called as she raced upstairs. She draped her satchel over her shoulder. Christy grabbed her sketchbook and quickly made her way out to the barn, where Neil was saddling his horse.

"I want you to look at this, today, Neil. I use it to express my heart," Christy said.

Neil kissed her hand as he took the sketchbook from her, and put it in his saddlebags. He walked her over to the schoolhouse and kissed her on the forehead, before he rode away back to his cabin.

The children were delighted that day when Christy bounded around the room, describing all of the outings they could take to enjoy the rest of Spring.

"The Doc shorely knows his medicine," Sam Houston told Creed.

Christy began taking the roll, and was concerned to find the O'Teale boys absent.

"Becky, where are Smith and Orter Ball?" she asked the young girl.

"They be gone to the level lands to work in a factory. Pa been done gone so long this a'time that they needed to earn us some cash money," Becky told her.

Christy resolved to go and visit Swannie O'Teale after school. She needed to think of a way to get The O'Teale Family to accept her charity. The children enjoyed a wonderful afternoon gathering wildflowers and listening to their teacher talk about the joys of God's creation.

After she had dismissed the class, she called out to Becky and Mountie to remind their mother that she would be paying a visit, after she had packed up for the day. She thought about going over to give Alistair a kiss, but decided to quickly make her way over to The O'Teale Cabin to check on Swannie. She'd have plenty of time to gush over the baby boy later. She wondered if she would have time to cook a cobbler for Neil.

She heard screaming as she neared the cabin. Christy gasped as she approached the door cautiously. Nathan O'Teale was pummelling his wife in the face!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ya don' even keep this here place right… all ya do is complain when I do come back here," Nathan shouted, hitting Swannie. "What's these here glasses doin' on my daughter's face? I ain't to be beholdin to Doc MacNeill. How dare he mess with my young'uns," he raged at the frightened mother, threatening her with a knife.

Christy could smell the liquor on his breath. His speech was slurred. His movements were awkward. He was dangerously violent. Christy breathed a silent prayer, as she stepped into the cabin.

Suddenly, Becky leapt at her father. Nathan O'Teale was incensed; he cut her flailing arms and chest.

Christy screamed, "No!"

Nathan turned and stumbled towards the young teacher, "Ya mind ya own bus'ness, this here is my kin!"

Swannie reached down and grabbed his legs. Miss Christy had been so good to her children, she had to protect her. Nathan drove the knife into his wife's back. He kept stabbing her until she stopped struggling. Christy wept as she crawled on her hands and her knees towards Becky and Swannie.

In a blind fury, Nathan swung the knife down towards her. The blade struck her neck, causing blood to flow down her shoulder. Christy rolled onto her other side. Her head hit something hard with a loud thud. She passed out.

Nathan bent over her, "It'll show them Mission folk not to mess with me kin if I drag ya off some place!"

He dragged Christy's body over rocks and through brambles away from his cabin.

Mountie was shocked. She crawled out from under the bed where her mother had shoved her when her father had suddenly appeared. She shook her mother and sister but they wouldn't wake up. She cried desperately. Mountie decided to run for the Doc. She couldn't believe that her father had hurt her family and Miss Christy so much. She had to get help for her teacher. She had to see if the Doc could make Becky and Mama all better. Mountie ran towards the Doc's cabin.

Neil was preparing to mount his horse to return to the mission. He couldn't wait to see Christy, Alistair and all his friends. He would even brave Ruby Mae's possum surprise, just to get to sit near Christy and gaze on her beauty. He considered asking Alice if he could use the Mission's phone to call William Huddleston, to ask if he could court his daughter. He smiled to himself, imagining Christy's blushes. He heard feet running towards him.

Neil looked down and saw Mountie. She rushed up and clutched at his legs. She was shaking and crying uncontrollably. There was such terror in her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth, as if she was trying to speak, but could not. Her eyes pleaded with him. He leant down and picked her up. She tried to run, she seemed afraid that he would hurt her. He spoke gently to her, and walked over to a small boulder. He sat with her on his lap and stroked her hair, as his mother would have done, as he had seen Christy do, until she calmed down.

"What has happened, Mountie?" he asked her.

Mountie was so overwhelmed with shock and sorrow. How could he help her, if he didn't know what was wrong? Neil reached into his satchel and pulled out the sketchpad Christy had given him that morning. He had seen Christy reach the children through art. He showed Mountie some of the images. She sobbed when she saw a picture of herself wearing a coat with the new buttons which Christy had sewn for her. Neil pointed out the smile on her face. Then he flicked the book to the back and passed the girl a pencil.

Mountie seemed to understand what to do. She drew a cabin.

"Is that your cabin, wee one?" Neil asked.

She nodded. She drew a man. Neil named several men – then Nathan. Mountie looked frightened and nodded. She drew two bodies lying on the ground.

"Your father hurt your mother and your sister!" Neil tried to stand up and she stiffened. He wanted to rush to The O'Teales straight away, but he needed her to trust him, so he asked, "Is there something else? You know that I have always cared for you, Mountie."

The girl shuddered. She pointed at the man in the picture. She drew a woman being dragged by him.

"Your father has taken your mother or sister with him?" Neil asked. He rubbed the girl's back. She was terrified. He felt like he was wasting time, while she sat and gulped and shook her head.

"Was your father drunk, Mountie? Who does Nathan have?" he asked her.

Slowly, Mountie wrote the word she had learnt at Christmas: "Christy" on the piece of paper.

Neil cried out as he realised that Nathan had hurt and taken the woman he loved. He prayed that she was alright.

"Let's go, Mountie," Neil said. He put the sketchbook back in his bag. He gently carried her to his horse. He placed her on it and climbed up behind her. He galloped to the O'Teales. He put Mountie down within arm's reach of the door, and stepped inside.

Both Becky and Swannie were lying in crumpled heaps on the floor. He slowly turned them both over. Their faces and bodies were covered with injuries. Neither one had a pulse. Hot anger flared in Neil. He wanted to kill Nathan O'Teale for causing such devastation to women he should have cared for. He covered the bodies with a quilt. He had to find Christy. He raced back out of the cabin.

"Mountie?" he called. She leaned against the steps, despondently. He rushed over to her. He urged her to drink some water from his flask. He quickly got them back on his horse. She fell asleep as his horse cantered down the hills.

"Alice? David? Ruby Mae?" he bellowed.

Alice appeared, "What is the matter with thee, Neil?"

"Nathan O'Teale has killed Swannie and Becky!"

"Oh, dear Lord!" Alice exclaimed.

"Nathan has taken Christy off with him somewhere, Alice. I managed to work that out from Mountie. Please take her and look after her. Send as many men as you can up into the mountains in all directions to look for Christy. I'm going to go up to God's Fist first. I don't know what I will do if she…" Neil sobbed.

Alice reached up and took Mountie from him.

"I will do as thee asks. God is with thee, Neil."

Neil could soon hear men calling out the young teacher's name, and running feet seemed to echo all over the mountains. The light was beginning to fade as Neil made his way to the river. His horse needed watering, and he had hollered her name so many times that his throat was parched and hoarse. He tried to remind himself that to trust in God for her safe return.

He heard footsteps as he dismounted. He turned and Nathan O'Teale stumbled towards him brandishing a dirty knife in the air. In two quick strides, Neil reached the man and grabbed it from his flailing hands. Neil pointed held the knife against Nathan's neck.

"You don't deserve to live after all of the suffering you have caused! Where's Christy?" Neil demanded.

"O'yonder," Nathan gulped.

"Neil?" He heard Christy croak.

She was lying on the river bank. Neil raced over to her. He heard Nathan's retreating footsteps. A desire for revenge surged through him. He shook his head as if the clear the thought from his mind, and placed the knife down on the ground. Christy needed him to treat her injuries.

Neil took a deep breath and kneeled next to her. Her clothes were soaked. Her face was swollen and bruised. Her arms and legs were scratched and bleeding. Blood oozed from a jagged wound in her neck. He probed her back with his shaking fingers. Her spine did not seem to be damaged. He quickly grabbed his saddle bags. He grabbed a bottle of iodine and poured in on her neck. He ripped a bandage out of his pack and wound it tightly around the wound.

"Oh, Neil. I prayed that you would find me!" Christy wept.

"Don't try to talk, lass. I pray that God will help me to make you well," Neil told her, trying to keep his voice steady.

He picked her up and carefully mounted his horse with her in his arms. She slipped in and out of consciousness as they neared the Mission. He could see Ruby Mae feeding Alistair. Then he saw Alice. She rushed out to see what she could do to help.

"She's got several wounds, Alice!" he called, as he carefully dismounted his horse.

He raced her up the stairs to her room and placed her on the bed. Alice followed closely behind him.

"Alice, please take those wet and torn clothes off of her. Wrap her torso in a sheet. I'm going to wash my hands thoroughly and put water on to boil. I can't risk her getting an infection. She will need a lot of stitches. We'll need ether. I'll get my saddlebags. She must be in a lot of pain," Neil quickly went back outside.

Neil returned with all of his equipment, which he quickly laid out. Her arms and her legs were badly scratched. She had a wound on the back of her head. The gash in Christy's neck worried him most so he started there. He removed the bandage and again cleaned the wound. Alice administered the ether. He stitched up the stab wound in her neck. It seemed miraculous that the knife had not severed the carotid artery. He bandaged her neck once more.

He probed her head and was relieved to find that the contusions were minimal. He wrapped a bandage around her head. He hoped that she would not develop concussion or any internal bleeding from being dragged along the ground. Alice began to treat the smaller gashes on her arms and legs. Neil gently rubbed ointment on her face, which was swollen and bruised, also.

He bent to help Alice as they slowly turned her over. Her back had graze marks. He again applied ointment. Slowly they turned her back over, and applied more dressings. They needed to pray and wait for her to regain consciousness. Neil washed his hands in the basin Alice brought him, as she tidied up the room. Neil sat on a stool by her side. He gently picked up one of Christy's hands and linked their fingers together. He tried not to be afraid as he saw how fragile she looked.

Alice went outside to put Neil's horse in the barn and ring the bell. She comforted Ruby Mae as they waited for the search parties to return to the Mission. Once most of the families had gathered on the schoolhouse steps, she explained Nathan's attack on the women. Jeb and Fairlight, Opal and Tom volunteered to prepare Swannie and Becky for burial, to tidy the cabin and to return with Mountie's things. David began a prayer vigil for Christy and then heads over to The O'Teale Cabin to perform the funerals. Several men quietly vowed to find Nathan, and make him sorry for what he had done.

Neil fell asleep as he kept watch over Christy. He awoke suddenly when he felt a tug on his hand. His opened his eyes and he looked down into the beautiful, blue eyes he loved so much.

"My Christy!" he beamed at her, "Don't try to talk or move much yet, lass."

She slowly reached her hand up and put it her forehead. He was confused for a moment, and then he realised what she wanted him to do. He carefully bent forward and brushed his lips against her skin.

He smiled at her, "You gave me quite a scare, lass. Where is the pain?"

She reached up and touched her neck.

"That's the worst of it?" Neil asked.

Christy nodded. She indicated that she wanted to write something down. He grabbed her sketchbook out of his saddlebag and handed her a pencil. He held it at an angle for her and she slowly began to write, minutes ticked by on the clock by her bed.

"God was very kind to me. Thank you for finding me and looking after me. Nathan O'Teale attacked Swannie and Becky. He attacked me and took me away. I tried to escape from him, but he hit me in the face, until I passed out. We must find Mountie. She could be injured. Is Alistair alright?"

Neil took the sketchbook away, "Ruby Mae is minding Alistair. Mountie is asleep in Alice's room. She witnessed the attack and seems unable to speak. She drew me pictures and wrote your name. I went to the cabin, but I was too late to help Becky or Swannie. I'm sorry, lass. I was so relieved to find you. Alice, David and I will handle everything. Now, I'm going to sedate you, you must rest."

Tears fell down Christy's cheeks as she mourned for the O'Teales. Neil injected her with a sedative and sat back on the stool beside her bed. She reached out to clutch his hand. He held it tightly until she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next week was a blur to Christy. She was sometimes aware of people's voices in the room as they tended to her needs. A few times she heard Neil talking to her about Alistair or Mountie. He must have brought Mountie in to see her, because one morning she felt a small hand in hers. She strained to rouse herself, but she could not. Miss Alice, Fairlight and David all took turns sitting with her, to make sure that Neil rested.

One evening, Christy felt less groggy and she tried to sit up.

"What's this, Miss Huddleston, are you defying your doctor's orders once again?" Neil asked her from the doorway. He was trying to sound gruff and failing dismally. She wanted to joke with him, but her throat and neck were very sore. Neil walked over and handed her the sketchbook and pencil.

She wrote, "I love my Doctor, he gives me special medicine, right here…" She motioned to her forehead.

Neil laughed heartily, "I've been administering 'special medicine' all week, but as I've also been sedating you, you haven't really appreciated it! I hope this will make up for it."

He bent forward and kissed her on the forehead seven times. Christy sighed and picked up the pencil again.

She wrote, "I will always appreciate you, Neil."

He grinned at her, "I'm still not letting you out of bed!"

She grimaced and wrote, "I need my children and my mountains!"

Neil laughed and strode over to the balcony. He flung open the doors and she could see her special view. He raised his arms and called out, "Miss Christy Huddleston has just written me a note to inform me that she needs to see her children. Do I have any volunteers to visit her?"

Christy heard a crowd cheer and she was astonished that so many people were waiting to hear news of her recovery. Then she heard a rumble of noise as many small feet run up the stairs to her room.

Neil quickly exited, "Rob, please have the children line up in order of height in a straight, quiet line. I'm sure the older children can wait longer. I need to take Mountie in first. Mountie?"

The small girl ran up the stairs and held onto one of his legs. He gently picked her up. Neil spoke soothingly to her as she clung to his neck. Relief flooded her face as she saw her beloved Teacher's open eyes and the glowing smile spreading across her kind face.

"Remember the rules, Mountie. I put you on the right side of Miss Christy, and you can hold her right hand, but you can't touch her anywhere else. You must not grab her neck. Remember this is your special spot. You can stay, too, wee one, while the other children visit with Teacher."

Neil carefully placed Mountie on the bed. The small girl clutched Christy's hand and she squeezed her delicate fingers. Neil sensed how much Christy wanted to talk to the child. He reached for the sketchbook and pencil. Christy slowly took her right hand back and wrote a note for Neil to read to her to Mountie.

"Mountie, you are a ray of sunshine on the darkest day. I am sorry I couldn't do more to help Becky and your Mama. I know we will both miss them very much, but I want you to remember that God is caring for them in Heaven. The Lord will one day wipe away every tear from our eyes. I want you to know that I will keep you by my side for as long as you need to be there. I love you, Mountie."

Neil took the pencil and the sketchbook and read what Christy had written to himself. He glanced at her, overcome with emotion. Christy's eyes urged him to read it to Mountie. Neil moved over so that the little girl could see his face. He explained that Miss Christy could not talk either at the moment, but that she had things to tell her. He slowly proceeded to read what Christy had written. As he finished, Mountie began to cry. He fumbled for a handkerchief, and wiped her face. Then he kissed her forehead, winking at Christy. Mountie clutched Christy's hand to her cheek as Neil left the room to get the other children.

"Come in, children, and listen to the rules," he said. "You must stay in line. Each of you can speak to Teacher, but she can not speak to you. You may hold her left hand, but you can not hug her. She has several wounds, which will heal in time, but she will be in a lot of pain if you bump one of them. Alright, let's get this started."

Christy beamed as her precious children filed through one at a time: Lulu, Vela, Little Burl, Sam Houston, Clara, Toot, Creed, Zady, Isaak, Wraight, Bessie, Zach, Rob, John. There were so many relieved faces. One at a time, each clutched at her hand, seeking an assurance that she would soon be well enough to return to their classroom. She cried tears of joy as she nodded at each of them. Ruby Mae, Fairlight, David and Alice came in last. They were also relieved to see her trying to sit up and communicate with them. Christy heard a baby cry and looked over at Neil in concern.

"Dan? We seem to be missing a child," Neil called.

Daniel Scott walked in holding Alistair. Christy moved so suddenly that her head and neck ached.

"Stay still, Christy," Neil said quietly. He gently picked Mountie up and placed her on the floor at his feet. She again wrapped herself around one of his legs, as if he was a tree under which she was sheltering. Daniel passed Alistair to him. Neil leant forward and made a hollow spot in the blankets near Christy's right side. He carefully placed his son down next to her. He positioned Alistair so that she could see him clearly. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the look of love in her eyes, as she gazed at Alistair. Slowly, her eyes began to close.

He glanced up at all of the people that they treasured who had come to wish her well. Neil knew there were many adults who wanted to visit with her in the coming days. Bird's-Eye Taylor had even approached him as he checked on his horse that morning.

"Christy is not really able to talk without pain, but I'm sure if she could she would thank you all for coming and want to tell you that she sees you as God's blessings in her life. Please tell your families to go back to their own cabins and have a good rest," Neil said.

Christy nodded and smiled as she closed her eyes. People began to file out of the room. Neil carefully picked up Alistair and reached down for Mountie's hand. He took them over to Alice's room to settle them down for the night. He quickly went downstairs and out the front to make sure that all of the children were safely with their families. Several families called out their best wishes as they began to pack up and head for home.

The next morning Neil helped Christy sit up in bed and feed her vegetable soup. After she had finished eating, she reached for the sketchbook and pen. He passed them to her, and helped her into a comfortable position.

She wrote, "Have you talked to Daddy, Mother, and George?"

"Aye, I've contacted them. William and I have spoken on the telephone a few times. He understood you were sedated. I suggested that I would take you to Asheville, when you were able to get up and about. You will need to rest for a few weeks before you return to teaching."

"You will have to leave me there. You can't leave your patients for another few weeks," Christy scribbled defiantly.

"You must be feeling better, you are getting that fire back that I love so much," he chuckled. "The people have begun to trust Daniel Scott. While you have slept here, I've spent some time travelling from family to family with him, reassuring them, about the excellent job he is doing. Dan has agreed to look after people while we are gone. Alice will be here as well. She is quite capable of attending to most maladies."

"Alistair? Mountie?" she wrote.

"I already asked your family. William, Julia and George have no objection to us bringing them along. I thought I'd ask your father's permission to court you in person," he told me. "You need a sedative and I need to re-dress your wounds, so I…" Neil stopped as I reached up to trace the outline of his lips.

"Miss Huddleston, you can have more 'special medicine' after I have tended to your wounds," he laughed.

Neil worked carefully. He bent down and brushed his lips against her forehead, as she dozed off.

Christy's life slowly returned to normal. Fairlight or Alice would help her dress each morning. Neil or David would carry her downstairs and sit her on the front porch for the morning, where she could eat her meals and talk to visitors. Neil slowly allowed her to start taking short walks. He insisted that she rest each afternoon.

Neil, Alice, Fairlight or David sat with her while she fell asleep. She often wrote long, furious letters about what Nathan had said and done during the attack and as she struggled against him that day. Her constant fear was that she would never again hear the gentle lilt of Mountie's voice. Her friends all spent time praying with her and for her.

One morning, Neil decided it was time to remove the dressings and bandages. He sat Christy in a chair while he worked. Alice and Ruby Mae walked in and out of the room, gathering Christy's personal items. They were preparing a bath for her downstairs.

Neil removed a dressing from a gash on her leg and felt her shudder. He glanced up and saw her wipe a tear from her eye.

"Are you in pain?" he asked her urgently.

She opened her mouth and whispered, "Scars."

Neil leant forward and embraced her, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. The wound on your neck will probably be the only one to leave a permanent scar. You risked your life to help someone less fortunate, Christy. You are the loveliest patient I have ever cared for," he told her, as she hugged him.

He finished removing the bandages and carried her down to the bathing area, where Alice and Ruby Mae were ready to help her. He gave her a quick hug and went to saddle his horse. Neil spent most of the day at his cabin gathering supplies for the trip to Asheville. He also met with Daniel Scott to hand over patient records and medicines.

In the early evening, Neil returned to Christy's room to find her curled up and asleep. She must have been exhausted. He stepped forward and found the sketchbook clutched in her hand. He was pleased to see that it was open to a page where she had drawn him by the river in the moonlight.

He reached out and removed the book from her hand. She shifted in her sleep towards him. He noticed a handkerchief of his, that he had thought he had lost months ago, clutched in her other hand. She must have held onto it all this time! He reached to take it from her. She clutched his hand and held on tightly. She lifted his hand to caress her face. She looked very contented as she lay there. The moonlight seemed to dance across the room towards her. Neil suddenly heard David yelling downstairs. He quickly reached the parlour doorway.

"Look, what you've done, Mountie! You spilt water all over it. I was writing to my fiancé. It's ruined!"

Neil quickly entered the room. Mountie was cowering as David stood over her.

She must have been trying to get a drink.

"It was an accident, David!" he yelled.

Neil scooped Mountie up into his arms and carried her up to Christy's room. He carefully placed her down next to Christy. Mountie wrapped her small arms around Christy's waist. He grabbed extra blankets and tucked them in. Neil kissed them both on the forehead. He tiptoed to the doorway, where David stood, with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Mountie," he said softly, as he approached the bed. He kissed Christy and Mountie on the forehead as well. Christy sighed, and her eyes fluttered open.

"David, where is Neil?" she asked croakily.

"I'm right here, Christy," Neil said from the doorway. "Mountie had a fright. David and I were just tucking you two in together. Go back to sleep, we'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Neil," David said quietly as they made their way downstairs. "I have a confession to make."

"You're the preacher, not me," Neil responded. He still sometimes felt awkward around David.

"I want to tell you that I am sorry. I underestimated you. I'm so pleased that you accepted God's grace. But even before that, I didn't see how much you truly cared for Christy, for the children, for the Cove's people. I wish I had your strength and compassion."

Neil shook David's proffered hand, "I admire you for staying here all of these months after Christy declined your proposal, and the other hardships you have endured. I value you for helping me to understand my faith, even if you do snore!"

Christy woke the next day to the sound of raised, angry voices.

"I found him on Bear Mountain, Doc, hiding like the coward he is!" she heard Bird's-Eye Taylor yell.

"I reckon we should a'string him up. Look at how he treated the gals," Kyle Coburn shouted.

Christy slowly stood up. She pulled on her robe and reached for the doors out to the balcony. She pushed and the pain in her neck intensified, as they opened. She gritted her teeth and stepped slowly over to the railing.

She looked down at a horrific scene. Neil was holding a rifle, aimed at Nathan O'Teale, who was encircled by a mob of enraged men. Mountie was sobbing as she clung to Neil's leg.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Christy took a deep breath and screamed, "No!" As she did so, Neil turned suddenly and the rifle discharged. The sound of the gunfire reverberated around the cove. The air seemed to leave her body as the young woman collapsed, against the railing.

Neil and Mountie raced up to the balcony. He quickly lifted Christy and carried her over to her bed.

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered over and over again as he tenderly wiped a cold compress across her face. Alice entered the room.

"Neil MacNeil, I was on my way out to Lufty Branch with David, when I heard a gunshot. I rushed back here to be told that you almost killed a man in revenge…" said Alice.

"I was wrong to even consider it! Christy got very distressed and fainted. I don't think she hit her head. I…" Neil lamented.

Christy opened her eyes and clutched her neck. Alice quickly went to fetch her some aspirin for the pain. Neil looked away from her in shame. He knew how disappointed she was in him. What could he say? He gently picked Mountie up, who was clinging to his back, peering around at Christy in dread. He carried her over to the right side of the bed and tucked her in next to her beloved friend.

Neil looked at Christy who was studying him with intense emotions welling up in her eyes. She motioned for the sketchbook and pencil, and he passed them to her.

"Did you shoot him?" she wrote.

"No, lass. I did not. I came quite close. I had my finger on the trigger. I accidentally fired a shot in the air, when I heard you shout."

Christy looked relieved. She found it difficult to concentrate, as she wrote, "No feuding. Federal Marshal at Lyleton will take Nathan."

"Of course, Christy," he choked, as he gently kissed her on the forehead. He was overcome by his feelings: self-doubt, blame, anger and compassion swirled in his mind, like the current in Blackberry Creek. He strode from the room. He raced down the stairs and back out to the front of the mission.

"Tie him up, we'll take him to the Marshall at Lyleton," Christy heard Neil shout as she sipped the medicine Alice gave her, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Neil delayed ordering tickets on the Tennessee-North Carolina train. He realised she needed more time to rest after her fall.

Neil spent several hours each day with her. The women continued to help her bathe, dress and eat. She was slowly able to walk and carry Alistair, without assistance from Neil. Alice made a baby sling for Alistair, which could be adjusted so either Neil or Christy could carry her precious grandson. Ruby Mae helped her to pack for the trip to Asheville. She was so relieved to be able to use her voice again, but she didn't get to talk too much as her young friend babbled happily.

On the day of their departure, she was surprised to see how many people appeared to farewell them, as Neil lifted her and Alistair into Jeb's wagon. Mountie climbed up next to her and reached for her hand. Christy was overwhelmed by all of the well wishers. Neil climbed in beside her and placed Mountie on his lap. He reached for Christy's hand and gave it a squeeze. She blushed as she realised that several of her schoolchildren were cheering to see the affection that he was showing her.

"Y'all be comin' back soon!" she heard Creed Allen shout.

"We will! Do try to be good for the Preacher. No pea shooters!" she called after him.

Jeb slowly guided the wagon to El Pano. At times, the movement of the wagon made her neck feel sore. She shifted closer to Neil and put her head on his shoulder. She could feel his heart beating, and Mountie's hand patting her on the leg. She was awoken by a steam engine whistle as they arrived at the small railway station. The locomotive pulled in, belching smoke and sending people scurrying about. Neil quickly lifted her and his son down from the wagon and placed them on a seat. Alistair was sleeping contentedly. Neil scooped Mountie into his arms and placed her on the seat beside Christy. Jeb unloaded their belongings, as Neil raced to purchase their tickets. He ran back and thanked his old friend profusely for all of his help. Christy and Mountie waved as Jeb turned the wagon around to head back to Cutter Gap.

As he guided Christy on to the train, he thought about how they must look to the other people in the carriage. They must appear to be a family! Neil reflected on how unexpected the events of recent weeks had been. Here he was, finally beginning to express his feelings for Christy Huddleston; feelings that she returned! Also, he wanted to raise these two children, whom he had not fathered, as his own.

He pulled out a quilt for Christy, and made sure she and Mountie were comfortable. He gently removed Alistair from the sling around Christy, sat down opposite them, and began to feed his son. Christy spoke quietly to Mountie about train trips she had taken. Neil realised that Mountie was beginning to smile more and more each day. Mountie fell asleep in Christy's arms. Neil and Christy sat teasing each other about what her parent's reaction would be to the Doctor wanting to court her. He burped Alistair as the train rocked them back and forth on its way to the city.

They arrived in Asheville and Neil placed Alistair back in Christy's sling. He stooped to pick up Mountie. At first she struggled against him, not yet awake, terrified that a man was going to hurt her. Christy spoke quietly to her. Neil hummed the tune to "Down in the Valley." She reached up and clutched him around the neck, relief flooding her face. Neil carefully picked up his pack, and followed closely behind Christy as they exited their carriage and stepped into the bright sunlight. Mountie was overwhelmed by all of the loud noises and bustling swirl of people and colours. She wrapped herself even tighter around the Doc. She wished he was her Pa. He was so kind to her.

"Girlie!" William Huddleston called. Christy stepped forward quickly and reached out for her father's hands.

"Daddy! I'm so glad to see you," she exclaimed.

"George! Look how much you have grown!" Christy turned to one side so her brother could hug her, without disturbing Alistair.

"Neil, you look like you've got your hands full! George and I will go and gather your luggage! Julia, they're here!" William called as he passed a nearby lounge.

Julia Huddleston hurried out, "Christy! Doctor MacNeil!"

She rushed to embrace her daughter. She cupped her hands under her child's chin and kissed her on both cheeks. She had been so worried! Neil stepped forward as the woman's eyes widened with horror and she gasped as she saw the wound on the left side of Christy's neck. Neil slowly turned Christy to face him. He wanted to protect them both from emotional distress.

"You best rest with Mountie and Alistair in this lounge while your mother and I check on your brother and father," Neil told her as he helped to make her comfortable, and placed Mountie next to her.

Christy realised that he was going to speak with her family about her recovery and the children.

"Thank you," she whispered, as he strode back out the door to speak with Julia. Neil was relieved to see William and George approaching them. Christy's mother could be intimidating!

William realised that Julia was distressed. "Let's sit you down over here and Neil can explain how to best help Christy and the children," he said, as he sat down beside her on a nearby bench. George leaned against a nearby post.

Neil looked at each of them, gathering his thoughts, "In my telephone conversations with you, William, I tried to focus on giving you positive news about Christy's recovery. Now that we are here, I will tell you all of the details. I want to warn you that it will be very distressing. I find it very hard to talk about, myself."

"Please, Doctor, help me… to understand?" Julia requested.

"Christy went to check on the O'Teales after school one day. You remember meeting them when you celebrated Thanksgiving in Cutter Gap. Nathan O'Teale had neglected his family for years. That week, Smith and Orter Ball had suddenly left to go and work in a city factory. We have not been able to locate them. Christy arrived at the cabin to find Nathan… punching and stabbing Swannie and Becky. Both… died. She tried to defend them and Nathan attacked her. He stabbed her in the neck, he injured her face, arms and legs as he dragged her away," Neil hesitated as Julia sobbed on William's shoulder. Christy's father nodded at him to continue.

"Mountie O'Teale must have hid nearby. She has not spoken since that day, but I was able to understand enough of what had happened to take action. Eventually, I found Christy. By God's grace, and with a lot of help from her friends, she has slowly recovered. Her main scar from the attack will be on her neck. She will need a lot of rest and reassurance," Neil told them.

"What happened to Nathan O'Teale?" George seethed.

"He was found just over a week ago. I came close to shooting him. Christy begged for me to take him to the Federal Marshal, so that is what I did," Neil told him.

"Thank you for caring for her," William said.

"Your daughter is remarkable. I am startled by Christy's ability to love people even in the most difficult of circumstances. My former wife returned to the cove with child, and Christy accepted her. After her death, even when I barely saw her for two months, she cared for Alistair. She has also vowed to look after Mountie," Neil told them.

"Christy's faith inspires us," Julia told him.

"I have one more think to say before we all go back to your home. Please take time to answer me. I want to ask you, William, for your permission to court your daughter," Neil looked hopefully at Christy's father.

"I will be delighted to consider it, Neil. Now let's get my Girlie and the children back to the house," William said cheerily.

Julia quickly wiped her face and George helped her to her feet. They entered the lounge to find Christy, Alistair and Mountie dozing together. Neil gently shook Christy and she smiled sweetly as she looked up at him. George and William each grabbed an arm and led her to the automobiles. Neil scooped up Mountie and followed Julia out to make their way to Christy's family's home.

Neil and the Huddlestons walked slowly up to a guest bedroom, on the second floor of the large house. Neil tucked Mountie in to one of the beds. Christy smoothed the hair away from her forehead. William and George quickly went downstairs and returned with the children and Neil's belongings. They set up Alistair's cradle, and Christy carefully took him out of the sling and laid him in it. Neil put his packs on the other bed.

"You need a proper sleep, now, Christy," Neil said.

She nodded and Julia led her down the corridor to her room.

A week passed. Christy continued to regain her strength. She noticed how Mountie's plumper cheeks glowed as Neil and George read her stories in the parlour. William cooed over Alistair. The only one who didn't seem content was her mother.

That night, Christy asked to speak to her in the dining room, after dinner. It had not been a good day. Her mother had taken her to lunch and proceeded to reintroduce her to several eligible bachelors. Christy tried to reason with her mother. She explained that Asheville society with all of its dresses; receptions and gossip did not matter to her. She wanted to serve God in Cutter Gap. She wanted to be with Neil. She wanted to raise Mountie and Alistair as her own. Julia tried to reason with her about all of the disadvantages of living in Cutter Gap: the feuds, the illnesses, the poverty, the attack.

Neil heard Christy's raised voice. She sounded very upset. He had been playing with Alistair and Mountie in the garden. He walked towards the door, cradling his son in his arms. He opened it quietly, unsure of what to do. Mountie slipped between his legs, and approached the dining room where she could hear the raised voices. Neil followed her, worrying about the distress he could hear in Christy's voice.

Mountie grabbed his hand and ran into the room. She pulled him over to Christy and placed his hand in hers, linking their fingers together. She looked defiantly up at Julia Huddleston, as George and William entered the room from the library.

Mountie looked up into her beloved teacher's eyes. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She tried again.

"D..doc loves M..miz Christy. Miz Christy llloves Doc," Mountie stammered.

Christy quickly dropped Neil's hand and bent down to pick up the small child.

"Oh, Mountie, you found your voice. It is so good to hear you talk," Christy gushed as tears streamed down her face. She scooped Mountie up into her arms.

"H..andkerchief!" the small girl demanded, smiling up at the Doc. Neil and Christy laughed as he wiped the tears from her face.

Julia stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around her daughter and the small girl she held.

"Forgive me, Christy, I keep trying to stop you from following your heart, because I don't want to lose you," Julia confessed.

"Mother, we will always be in each other's hearts," Christy said.

"Neil, I grant your request, we would be delighted for you to marry our Girlie," William told him, stepping forward.

Neil and Christy beamed at each other, as he reached across to shake William and George's hands. Julia stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. George reached for Mountie and took her up to the guest room. Julia carefully took Alistair and followed her son upstairs.

"May I take a stroll with you in the garden, Miss Huddleston?" Neil asked.

"Why, that would be delightful, Doctor MacNeill! Christy exclaimed, taking his arm, as her father held the door open for them.

As they walked, Neil marvelled at her beauty. They sat in the gazebo, relieved that her family had accepted their relationship. He knelt on one knee and pulled his grandmother's sapphire ring out of his pocket. He had been carrying it around for some time!

"Christy, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me? " Neil asked her.

"Yes!" she shouted and wept as he pulled her to his chest, and placed the ring on her finger. He kissed her on the forehead and then leant forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. They held each other for some time.

"I want everything to be ready, before we marry. I've thought about this a lot. You are almost always on my mind. I want the best for you. I've thought a lot about an idea you told me about recently. I'm going to lend money and build a cabin and a medical centre closer to the Mission. This will help us to be together more, and make it easier for us both to do our work."

"Oh, Neil, you are so thoughtful. What about your cabin? It has been in your family for generations," she reminded him.

"Love and serving God are more important than traditions. I'll rent the cabin out to hunters. Also, once we are married, I want us to officially adopt Alistair and Mountie," Neil told her.

Neil and Christy prayed about their plans. He walked her up to her room, kissed her hand as he left to check on the children.

That morning, they had a special breakfast to celebrate. The Huddlestons were overjoyed, as they all discussed the wedding. Neil wanted them to marry in mid-Autumn, in Cutter Gap, to allow enough time for all of their plans. Julia gushed about ringing a friend of hers to organise a wedding dress fitting. Suddenly, Mountie fled the room, weeping. Christy and Neil glanced at each other then followed her upstairs. They found her hiding in Christy's bed, under the covers. Neil and Christy approached her slowly, and sat on either side of the quivering lump.

"Mountie, what's the matter, sweetheart?" Christy asked.

She tried to remove the covers, but Mountie struggled violently. She seemed terrified.

"Would you draw us a picture, so we can understand how to help you, lass?" Neil asked her, picking up Christy's sketchbook and a pencil from her bedside table.

Mountie slowly sat up and moved the covers. She perched on the pillow and began to draw. She drew a happy man, woman and baby in a box. She drew a sad girl in another box. She held the picture up for them to see, and Neil took it from her.

"Oh, but, Mountie, we really do love you!" Christy said, as a tear slid down her cheek. She opened her arms and Mountie leapt at her. Neil sat down on the bed, and motioned for Christy and Mountie to sit with him.

"Mountie," Neil said to her, stroking her hair, as she looked up at him, "Christy and I love each other and we are going to get married. We also love you. It would make us very happy if you would agree to become our daughter. We will always feed you, read with you, pray for you, and help you to learn more about life and God. We will make mistakes, but we will not stop loving you," Neil felt his throat growing tight with emotion.

Mountie slowly stood up on the bed and bent towards him. She put her small hands on his face and kissed him on the forehead.

"Th..Thankyou, PPa," she said slowly.

Neil kissed her on her forehead. All of the nightmares he had held her through, as she and Christy recovered from the attack seemed worth it, when he heard her words and saw the look of love in her eyes. He grabbed Christy's hand and carried Mountie back downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Later that morning, Neil again had to swallow his pride. William took him to see his bank manager, and became the guarantor on the loan that Neil wanted. Christy and her mother had lunch, a dress fitting, talked about what would need to be shipped to the Cove for the wedding, and shopped with the children.

Neil, Christy, Mountie and Alistair arrived back at El Pano the following Sunday. They were relieved that Jeb was already waiting for the train! Julia and William had insisted on buying a box of clothes for each child. They arrived at the mission as the families were streaming out of the church. There was a warm welcome from so many people. Alice didn't let anyone else hold Alistair for many hours!

Everyone was overjoyed to see Christy and Mountie looking so healthy. Suddenly their attention was drawn to the schoolhouse as Neil rang the bell.

"I have an announcement to make. Miss Huddleston, will you join me up here please?" he called.

Christy beamed at him as she ran up the steps, and grabbed his arm.

"I've been delighted to hear all of your news! Daniel Scott was just telling me how Bird's-Eye was instrumental in helping him complete his cabin. I can't tell you how delighted I am that you have accepted my apprentice. I am grateful to so many of you for caring for each other's medical needs, while I was gone. I also will be building a cabin. I've obtained permission from Dr Ferrand to use a section of land near the Mission. In fact, he informed me that he will be at its opening in the Autumn, as we all know that our preacher will have followed his heart back to Boston by then. I also have big plans. This cabin will also be used as a medical centre, to help you and your children's children. I will need some help while I'm building. There is another reason why I am building a cabin so close to this school house," he paused looking down at Christy's reddening cheeks. Several people whistled at them. "Christy has agreed to become my Autumn bride!" Neil exclaimed, bending forward to kiss her soft lips.

The crowd in front of the steps cheered. Alice, David, Fairlight, Ruby Mae and lots of tiny feet bounded up the stairs to congratulate them.

That week, Christy was overjoyed to be back in her classroom with her children. The summer passed slowly. She would take food and water over to Neil and the men at the new cabin site each recess and afternoon. Christy and Neil took long strolls, visited the families together, and spent many hours planning their future, while they tucked Mountie and Alistair into bed, before Neil would leave her to return to the bunkhouse.

The leaves slowly began to change colours and fall from the trees all around them. Christy became more and more excited about the wedding. Crates and boxes had been arriving for weeks.

"I can't wait to be Mrs Neil MacNeil," she whispered to herself, as she placed a pie for David's farewell in the oven.

"I love you, too, Lass," Neil said, moving into the room as he burped Alistair. Her love made him feel elated, he kissed her tenderly. "I hope you don't burn anything!" Neil joked, looking down at her.

Christy was tearful as she, Neil, Alice, Mountie, Alistair and Jeb farewelled David at El Pano. The community had all attended the lunch held in his honour, and he had been presented with several wedding presents to take back to Boston.

The train approached and he pulled Christy aside, "I've said goodbye to everyone else, Christy. Now I must farewell you. Thank you for all of the times you encouraged me. I'm delighted for you and Neil. I know you are for Sissel and me. Will you write to me?" David asked her.

"Oh, yes, of course I will, David!" She embraced him.

The train whistle sounded. David waved to his friends and boarded the locomotive. As it pulled away, she felt strong hands lifting her up as she waved frantically, watching the train disappear over the horizon. Neil laughed as he spun her around and hugged her.

"Miss Huddleston, I believe we need to get back to the Mission, to meet with Dr Ferrand about the wedding!" He helped her up into the wagon and the group made their way back to Cutter Gap.

The next few weeks were spent moving Neil's furniture, possessions and laboratory equipment to the new cabin. A nursery was set up for Mountie and Alistair. Some dormitory beds were moved into the treatment rooms which had been built as one wing of the home. They also moved some of Christy's possessions, and the wedding gifts which Ben Pentland kept bringing, into the new cabin. Christy sketched many scenes, not wanting to forget a single blessing.

Christy and Neil met her family at the train station the Sunday before the wedding. The Huddlestons hugged Mountie and Alistair to themselves as they made their way back to the cove. William winked as he handed Neil a long package and two envelopes. Christy attempted to take them from him, but he held them away from her. He wouldn't tell her what the surprises were even when she called him a 'stiff-necked Scot' and pouted at him. Christy even tried fluttering her eyelashes at him. Her family laughed at her antics, as they journeyed to Cutter Gap.

She woke up on her wedding day with a heart full of great joy. She opened her sketchbook and looked at the recent images she had drawn. Several showed the new cabin. Many of them were of Neil and the children. She sighed with contentment. She was a little nervous about her wedding night, but she was sure she could trust Neil. She definitely wanted to have more children! She rose and looked in the mirror, her face was crimson.

She pulled on her robe and crept out onto the balcony. Christy walked slowly over to the other side to catch a glimpse of the schoolhouse. The front was adorned with mountain laurel just like the handkerchief of Neil's she kept. She saw tables set up below bursting with food and decorations. Christy loved the smells and the feel of the mountain breeze in her hair. She heard her mother calling her name. She quickly stepped back into her room.

Her mother chided her, "You are a sight! Your hair is all over the place. Time to get ready! We need to do so much. Alice, Ruby Mae and Fairlight are going to help out."

It felt like she was bathed, poked, prodded, and buttoned up for hours. Finally she wore the simple, but elegant white dress she had dreamed of for months. Her mother pinned a veil into her hair. She heard Neil's voice downstairs and tried to stand up! Christy only wanted to see him for a moment!

"No, you can't see him yet! Now sit still for a moment, please," her mother said.

They both turned around when they heard a light tapping on the door. Mountie cautiously entered the room. She looked so beautiful in the pink bridesmaid's dress the women had made for her to wear to the ceremony. She was holding something behind her back. She reached for Christy's dress and caressed the silky material in wonder. She looked up and gained courage from the love in Christy's eyes. She pulled a beautiful wreath of mountain flowers from behind her back. It looked so like the garland Neil had once placed on her head as they walked in a meadow, and it matched her bouquet!

"To Ma from Pa and me," Mountie said slowly.

Christy cheered with delight. The love being shared with her was so wonderful! Julia fixed the wreath on top of her veil. George appeared to escort his mother to the ceremony.

"Are you ready, Girlie?" her father asked from the doorway, beaming with pride.

"Yes, Daddy!" she said.

They followed Mountie out of the front door and began to walk over to the schoolhouse and church. Christy gasped as she neared the steps. Her school children stood there in their Sunday best, forming a guard of honour, for her. She pulled away from her father, who reached for Mountie's hand. She couldn't help herself. She knew many of them would wipe the kisses away, but she wanted to show them how much she loved them. She moved slowly from side to side, kissing each child. By the time she was at the bottom step, tears were cascading down her face. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out Neil's handkerchief, to wipe them away. Her father pushed Mountie through the lines of children, slipped his arm into Christy's and walked into the church. Mountie dropped petals as she walked down the aisle.

Neil looked so handsome in his grandfather's kilt. Christy sought Neil's eyes and she was not disappointed by the mutual adoration which he showed. Suddenly, Mountie tripped briefly. Christy and William stopped and looked down. Mountie panicked. There were so many people! She ran down the aisle and entangled herself around Neil's right leg. He bent down and scooped her up. He spoke soothingly to her for a minute and then kissed her on the forehead. He then carefully placed her in the front row near Alice and Alistair. Several women cried softly, including Christy! She reached for the handkerchief again, composed herself then she and William made their way to Neil, where he handed Christy over to the beaming highlander.

Neil took her arm and stepped forward. "I love you, you're so beautiful and kind," he whispered to her, kissing her forehead quickly.

The ceremony was a blur to Christy. She kept starting to cry! Slowly she repeated her vows and they exchanged rings. She was glad Doctor Ferrand and Neil were so patient with her!

When Neil kissed her at the end of the ceremony she almost fainted! It was so passionate. She heard people stomping their feet and cheering around them.

The reception by the pond was beautiful. Christy thrilled as people brought them gifts and called her Mrs MacNeil! She and Neil danced until she felt giddy. Whenever they stopped, people rushed to hug and congratulate them.

As it grew dark, Neil pulled her up onto the steps of the gazebo. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He braced himself and then raised his voice.

"I need your attention," he called. A crowd slowly gathered in front of them.

"God has been very kind to me. I love Christy and our families so much! I want you to share my joy as I give her three gifts…"

She looked up at him incredulously. He had already given me so much! He glanced at his lass and said quietly, "I know you don't think like this, but you deserve many gifts, Christy. With God's help, you have given so much to me and the people of Cutter Gap. I said three gifts, but I can already think of more. For example, I know you've held on to my handkerchief for all this time. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me that you wanted me close to you so badly for all those months. Aunt Hattie will have to make some more!"

He again addressed the crowd, "William and Alice have especially helped me with these gifts. Will you both join us up here?"

William carried Mountie and a familiar looking package up with him. Alice brought Alistair up to them. She held two envelopes in her hands, which she passed to Neil. He quickly opened them both and passed the letters to Christy. As she read the documents, Neil explained their contents to the crowd. They were adoption papers from the Tennessee government granting Neil and Christy the legal right to care for Alistair and Mountie. William and Alice handed her the two children and she wept. Neil stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Neil motioned with his hand. The photographer stepped forward and they posed for a family photograph. The crowd clapped. Alice reached over and took the children.

William passed Neil the long package, "This is Mrs MacNeil's last gift for now, but it is really a gift to everyone in the Cove."

Christy took the long package and carefully ripped the brown paper off. She looked shocked. It was a piece of wood.

"Turn it over, lass." Neil said to her bemusedly.

Christy turned over the small plank of wood and realised that it was a sign. It read "Christy MacNeill Medical Centre."

"It has both of our names, my love," he whispered to her as he held the sign up for the crowd, who again cheered. He passed it back to William. It could be hung up later.

Christy's family stepped forward and she hugged them, knowing it would be some time before they would see each other again.

Neil hadn't finished his announcements, however, "We'd like to thank you all for coming and sharing this special day with us. Now it's time for our honeymoon!" Neil announced.

The crowd whooped and hollered. Christy blushed as he stooped down and gathered her into his arms. The crowd parted as he carried her away. She sighed contentedly as he carefully opened the door to their new home. He closed the door. He carried her across to their new bedroom and placed her on the bed. He sat down next to her and kissed her tenderly.

Christy and Neil wished they could take longer than a week for their honeymoon, but they knew that other people needed them. The following Sunday, Neil and Christy brought Mountie and Alistair home from church. Christy was making lunch in the kitchen when she heard the noises. She glanced over at the hearth and realised God had given her another desire of her heart. Alistair gurgled happily as Neil played 'lions and tigers' with Mountie by the fire.

Christy grabbed her sketchbook and pencils. She quickly sketched the scene. She thought about how much her life had changed, and realised that she had made a difference in the lives of the people here. It wasn't just inspiring Neil to set up the medical centre, or teaching in the school, it wasn't adopting Mountie and Alistair; she had shared God's love and forgiveness with the people here. That was her legacy.

**The End**


End file.
